Die schlimmste Strafe, die es je auf Hogwarts gab!
by Soennchen666
Summary: Für Hermine und Draco beginnt ein Albtraum. Sie geraten in der Bibliothek an einander und erhalten dafür die schlimmste Strafe, die es je auf Hogwarts gab!
1. Höchst potente Zaubertränke

Langsam glitten ihre Finger über das raue Papier, das mit schwarzer Tinte schwungvoll beschrieben war, bis sie den Rand der Bücherseite erreichte und sie Seite geräuschvoll weiter blätterte. Das nächste Kapitel des Buchs _Höchst potente Zaubertränke_ war endlich das, was sie gesucht hatte.

„Ah… Der Feuertrank! Was benötigt man genau für dafür…" Hermine redete leise vor sich hin, während sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger über die einzelnen Buchzeilen fuhr. Sie war so sehr in ihr Tun vertieft, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie sich jemand hinter sie stellte und ihr über die Schulter blickte.

„Na Granger? Verbringst du mal wieder den Abend mit deiner absoluten Lieblings-beschäftigung?" Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und blickte in das arrogante Gesicht von Draco Malfoy, der sich lässig an ein Bücherregal gelehnt hatte und die Arme vor seinem Körper verschränkt hielt.

„Was willst du, Malfoy? Vielleicht weißt du es noch nicht, aber das hier ist eine Bibliothek und eigentlich kommen die Leute hier her und wollen sich kein Gespräch aufzwingen lassen!", gab sie bissig zurück, nachdem sie erkannt hatte, _wer_ sie gerade gestört hatte.

„Wir sind aber heute wieder äußerst gut gelaunt, Granger? Was ist los? Hast du deine Tage?" Er sah sie belustigt an, während er einen Schritt näher auf sie zuging.

„Da du für mich definitiv nicht der richtige Gesprächspartner im Themenbereich Menstruation bist und ich auch sonst nicht wirklich Lust habe, dieses Gespräch mit dir noch lange fort zu führen, frage ich dich erneut: Was willst du, Malfoy?" Sie klang gelassen und kühl, während sie sich wieder ihrem Buch widmete.

Doch in Hermines Innerem schien sich langsam eine brodelnde Wut auszubreiten. Was bildete sich dieser Scheißkerl eigentlich ein?

„Nun gut… Um nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum zu reden…" Er deutete auf das Buch, das vor Hermine auf dem großen Tisch lag. „Ich will das Buch… Also gib es her, klar?"

„Was?" Nun war sie es, die ihn belustigt ansah. „Malfoy, ich weiß nicht, ob in deinem Oberstübchen noch alles richtig tickt, aber du glaubst doch wohl nicht im Ernst, dass du hier einfach so rein schneist und ich dir das Buch, das ICH gerade lese, überlasse?"

Ein selbstherrliches Schmunzeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Doch, natürlich glaube ich das, Granger! Schließlich haben wir bald Abschlussprüfungen und ich muss noch ne Menge Stoff lernen... Und wie du dir sicherlich vorstellen kannst, " Er machte Handbewegungen neben seinem Kopf, die Hermine scheinbar den Prozess des Denkens symbolisieren sollten. „…brauche ich dazu gewisse Bücher!" Nun deutete er wieder sehr überzogen auf das dicke Buch vor Hermine, die ihn immer fassungsloser anstarrte.

„Also ich weiß nicht, ob dir folgendes bewusst ist, Malfoy! Aber in der Regel kann man sich ein Buch…" Nun war sie es, die wie für einen Begriffsstutzigen auf das Buch deutete. „…nur aus der Bibliothek ausleihen…", sie deutete auf das große Schild, dass in der Mitte des Raumes hing und auf den in großen Lettern _Hogwarts-Bibliothek_ geschrieben war. „… wenn es nicht bereits durch einen anderen Schüler…", sie deutete auf sich. „…ausgeliehen ist!"

„Vielleicht hast du es nicht verstanden, Granger! Ich brauche dieses Buch und ich will es JETZT!" Er schien wütend. Noch während er mit ihr sprach, hatte er bereits seine Hand auf das Buch gelegt und wollte es zu sich ziehen, doch Hermine war schneller und hielt es fest.

„Gib es mir, Granger!", zischte er leise. „Ich werde mir doch nicht meine Noten ruinieren lassen, nur weil so ein dreckiges Schlammblut wie du es bist, sich hier aufspielen will… Sei froh, dass du Hogwarts überhaupt besuchen darfst!"

„DAS IST JA WOHL…", sagte sie entrüstet und blinzelte ihn zornig an. „DU KRIEGST DIESES BUCH NUR ÜBER MEINE LEICHE!"

„Wenn es weiter nichts ist…" Er zückte seinen Zauberstab, doch auch Hermine hatte den ihren bereits während ihrer Unterhaltung aus ihrer Umhangtasche genestelt und hielt den dunklen Stab gegen Malfoy gerichtet, während sie das Buch weiter fest umklammerte.

„Nun mach hier nicht so ein Drama, Granger! Gib mir das Buch!" Draco, der seinerseits aufgesprungen war, schnauzte sie in einem sehr rüden Ton an. Auch er hielt seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet.

„Besser du verschwindest, oder du kannst was erleben…", zischte Hermien bösartig und konnte förmlich spüren, wie das eigene Blut ihr durch die Ohren rauscht.

„ACCIO _HÖCHST POTENTE ZA…_", schrie der Slytherin, doch noch bevor er seinen Spruch beenden konnte, donnerte Hermine dagegen. „PROTEGO!" Das Buch, das ihr schon fast aus der Hand geglitten war, blieb in ihrer Hand.

„RICTUSEMPRA!" Malfoy verfehlte Hermine nur knapp, was allerdings zur Folge hatte, dass er ein riesiges Loch in eine Bücherwand sprengte. Papierfetzen segelten durch die Luft, einige von ihnen brannten.

Und auch Hermines Fluch, der kurz auf seinen folgte, schlug dicht neben seinem Kopf ein, da er sich zur Seite geworfen hatte und zerstörte damit das nächste Regal.

Was in den nächsten fünf Minuten passierte, ließ sich nicht in Worte fassen. Sie schossen mehrere Flüche, die mehr oder minder erfolglos waren, gegen sich ab und in kürzester Zeit lag ein großer Teil der Bibliothek in Schutt und Asche…

„ACCIO ZAUBERSTÄBE!" Eine laute Frauenstimme ertönte und im nächsten Moment spürten sie nur noch, wie ihre beiden Zauberstäbe ihnen aus den Händen glitten.

Professor McGonagall, gefolgt von Professor Dumbledore stand mitten unter dem großen Türbogen. Beide blickten fassungslos auf das Bild das sich ihnen bot. Völlig benommen sah der Schulleiter dabei zu, wie ein großes, kokelndes Blatt direkt vor seiner Nase nieder segelte und fast Professor McGonagalls Rocksaum im Band steckte.

Doch Hermine und Draco blickten nicht minder geschockt zu ihnen hinüber. Es schien beiden, als wären sie gerade erst aus einer Art Trance erwacht… Und so war es auch beinahe!

Sie hatten sich so sehr in Rage befunden, dass sie sicht nicht mehr eindeutig bewusst waren, was sie gerade getan hatten.

„Professor…", stammelte Hermine kaum hörbar und hielt sich immer noch an das Buch geklammert, dass Auslöser dieses Infernos war.

Dumbledore blickte sie an und das erste Mal in ihrem Leben konnte Hermine einen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht erkennen, den SIE noch nie gesehen hatte. Er war wütend!

„Sie beide…", sagte er grollend. „Mitkommen!"


	2. Die Urteilsverkündung

**Vielen, vielen Dank für all die lieben Reviews!!! Das Euch die Geschichte so sehr gefällt, hätte ich nicht gedacht! Ich hoffe, Ihr mögt auch den Fortlauf und wenn Ihr lieb seid, dann schreibt Ihr mir weiterhin ein kleines Review! Danke!!!**

**Euer Sönnchen**

**Die Urteilsverkündung**

„So eine verdammte Scheiße…", murmelte Draco leise, während er mit Hermine vor Professor Dumbledores Büro wartete und unruhig auf und ab schritt. „Und das habe ich alles dir zu verdanken, Granger!"

„Was?", rief Hermine empört. „Du hast doch mit dem Mist angefangen, Malfoy! Wenn sie uns von der Schule werfen, dann ist das allein DEINE Schuld!"

„Hättest du mir das Buch einfach gegeben, dann wären wir jetzt gar nicht hier...", gab Draco bissig zur Antwort.

„Jetzt bin ich auch noch Schuld! Du lebst doch in deiner verdrehten Welt und denkst, dass du alles einfach so bekommst… Aber da hast du dich geschnitten!"

Draco funkelte sie bösartig an. „Ach ja? Ich bekomme immer, was ich will!"

„Na, da bist du ja bestimmt schockiert, dass du heute deine erste Niederlage wegstecken musstest!", grinste ihn Hermine an.

Noch bevor der Slytherin antworten konnte, wurde die Bürotür aufgerissen und Professor McGonagall erschien in ihrem Blickfeld.

„Streiten sie sich schon wieder?" Ihre Stimme zitterte vor Wut und ihre Nasenflügel bebten.

„Ähm…nein, Professor!", sagte Hermine besänftigend.

„Nein, Professor McGonagall… Wir, wir…", unterstützte sie Draco.

„Seien sie ruhig! Alle beide…", fauchte McGonagall plötzlich. „Kommen sie rein! Wir werden ihnen nun ihre Strafe mitteilen…" Sie wandte ihnen den Rücken zu und ging zurück in das Büro des Schulleiters.

Einen kurzen, wütenden Blick auf Hermine werfend, folgte Draco der Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors.

Auch Hermine ging, oder besser wankte mit zitternden Knien in den Raum, der mit unzähligen Portraits der vergangenen Schulleiter geschmückt war und deren bohrende Blicke sie nun förmlich spüren konnte.

An seinem großen Schreibtisch sitzend, wartete Dumbledore bereits auf sie beide und Hermine musste zu ihrem Bedauern feststellen, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck noch immer so wütend war, wie noch kurz vorher in der Bibliothek.

„Bitte, nehmen sie Platz…", sagte Dumbledore und deutete auf die beiden Stühle, die er gerade hatte erscheinen lassen.

Mit mulmigen Blicken setzten sich die beiden Schüler.

Professor McGonagall, die gerade die Bürotür geschlossen hatte, ging um den Schreibtisch herum und stellte sich neben den alten Zauberer, der immer noch ohne jedes Lächeln zu Draco und Hermine blickte.

Für einen kurzen Moment kehrte eine beängstigende Stille ein.

„Um es kurz zu machen…Professor Dumbledore und ich haben bereits entschieden, welche Konsequenzen sich für ihr Verhalten für sie ergeben werden.", sagte die alte Hexe plötzlich ohne Umschweife.

„Professor…Bitte hören sie… Es tut mir so leid…", fing Hermine plötzlich an zu wimmern, doch Dumbledore hob die Hand und deutete ihr damit an, dass er keine Entschuldigungen akzeptieren würde. Traurig sank sie zurück auf ihren Stuhl.

„Mach die Sache nicht noch schlimmer, Granger…", zischte Draco ihr zu allem Überfluss zu, was sie nur durch einen grimmigen Blick kommentierte.

„Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Granger…" Nun war es Dumbledore, der den Faden aufgenommen hatte. „Was sie heute Abend getan haben, liegt weit über den Dingen, die ich im Normalfall akzeptieren kann… Sie haben durch ihren Leichtsinn und ihren Hass aufeinander nicht nur große Teile unserer wertvollen Bibliothek zerstört, sondern auch sich selbst und andere gefährdet…" Er nahm seine halbmondförmige Brille von der Nase, legte sie bei Seite und schloss kurz die Augen. „Ich kann und werde sie daher nicht mit einer normalen Strafarbeit belegen…"

Erschrocken blickten Draco und Hermine sich kurz an.

„Sie werden uns doch nicht etwa…von der Schule werfen, oder? Wir stehen kurz vor den Abschlussprüfungen!", rief Draco unaufgefordert und erhielt von Dumbledore die gleiche Handgeste, die noch vor wenigen Minuten Hermine zum Schweigen gebracht hatte.

„Nein, Mr. Malfoy!", antwortete der Schulleiter kühl. „Sie werden selbst entscheiden, ob sie gehen, oder nicht!" Langsam erhob sich der alte Mann, schritt an Professor McGonagall vorbei, nickte ihr kurz zu und ging zu einem der vielen Regale hinüber, die an den Wänden seines Büros standen. Interessiert fing er an, ein kleines Instrument zu beobachten, dass sich wie von selbst zu bewegen schien.

„Nun…" Professor McGonagall trat einen Schritt näher an sie heran. „…Wie Professor Dumbledore bereits gesagt hat, wir stellen ihnen frei, ob sie die Schule verlassen werden... Ihnen ist es also erlaubt, ihren Schulabschluss in zwei Monaten an dieser Schule zu erlangen, sofern sie das vorhaben…"

Instinktiv nickten die beiden angeklagten mit dem Kopf.

„…Sollten sie hier bleiben, werden sie eine Strafe für ihr…erbärmliches Verhalten bekommen, die es noch nie zuvor auf Hogwarts gegeben hat… Nicht einmal für Fred und George Weasley…", sagte sie bitter und ihr Mund verwandelte sich in einem schmalen Strich. „Sie werden jeden Abend in der Woche, bis zur Beendigung des Schuljahres, unterschiedliche Strafarbeiten verrichten, die dem allgemeinen Wohl der Schule dienen…."

Hermine und Draco nickten dankbar, während sie den Worten von Professor McGonagall angespannt lauschten.

„…Doch das ist noch lange nicht alles! Sie beide sind ab heute nicht mehr als Vertrauensschüler eingesetzt... Mit ihrem Verhalten haben sie gezeigt, dass sie des Amtes nicht würdig sind!"

„Was?", flüsterte Hermine betroffen und spürte, wie ihr Herz schwer wurde.

„…Darüber hinaus werden sie, da sie viele Strafarbeiten für Mr. Filch erledigen müssen, ihre Häuser verlassen und in den Kerker ziehen…"

Die junge Gryffindor keuchte erschrocken auf.

„_Professor, ich wohne bereits im Kerker_…", sagte Malfoy hingegen gelassen und klang dabei schon fast wieder eine Spur überheblich.

„Auch sie werden das Haus Slytherin verlassen, Mr. Malfoy! Sie erhalten beide Zimmer neben Mr. Fichs Büro, wo sie jeden Abend ab acht Uhr ihre tägliche Strafarbeit erhalten….Und dort werden sie bis zum Ende des Schuljahres wohnen bleiben. Sie werden auch nicht mehr am gemeinsamen Abendessen in der großen Halle teilnehmen, sondern ihr Abendbrot im Kerker zu sich nehmen… Fern ab von ihren Klassenkammeraden! Nur zum Frühstück und Mittagessen dürfen sie in der großen Halle verweilen…"

„Das ist nicht ihr Ernst?" Malfoy sah sie schockiert an.

„Oh doch, Mr. Malfoy! Und es geht noch weiter… Sie werden an den Wochenenden keine Strafarbeiten verrichten müssen… Schließlich brauchen sie auch etwas Zeit, um für ihre Prüfungen zu lernen. Doch das werden sie ebenfalls im Kerker tun! Die Gemeinschaftsräume ihrer Häuser sind für sie tabu… Ab sechs Uhr abends werden sie an den Samstagen den Kerker nicht mehr verlassen… Nur sonntags können sie tun und lassen, was sie wollen und das haben sie einzig und allein Professor Dumbledores Großzügigkeit zu verdanken!"

„Wie gütig…", murmelte Malfoy gerade so leise, dass McGonagall ihn nicht hören konnte und ließ sich in seinen Stuhl sinken.

Hermine hingegen, die sich nicht mehr in der Lage sah, auch nur irgendein Gegenwort zu sagen, hatte inzwischen Tränen in den Augen.

McGonagall trat nun direkt vor sie, verschränkte ihre Arme und blickte beide von oben herab und mit einer gewissen Genugtuung an. „Nehmen sie ihre Strafe an?"

Malfoy schnaubte verächtlich, während er zu überlegen schien. Hermine, die inzwischen stumm weinte, nickte nur.

„Mr. Malfoy?", harkte die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors nach und wandte ihren fragenden Blick von Hermine ab.

„Bleibt mir denn eine andere Wahl?", fragte er gereizt und funkelte sie böse an.

„Oh ja, Mr. Malfoy!", sagte Dumbledore sanft, der sich nun wieder zu ihnen umgedreht

hatte. „Sie haben die Wahl zubleiben oder zu gehen…"

„Ich nehme die verdammte Strafe an…", knurrte Draco und blickte den alten Mann verachtend an.

Professor McGonagall nickte knapp, während sich der Schulleiter an ihre Seite stellte.

„Dann gehen sie jetzt bitte letztmalig in ihre Häuser, packen sie ihre Sachen und finden sie sich in zwei Stunden im Kerker ein, wo Mr. Flich ihnen ihre neuen Unterkünfte zeigen wird…" Dumbledore lächelte nun und es kam Hermine eine Spur spöttisch vor.

„Na los, worauf warten sie?", setzte McGonagall nach und deutete durch eine Handgeste an, dass sie aufstehen sollten.

Und einige Sekunden später verließen ein ziemlich mürrischer Slytherin, sowie eine völlig aufgelöste Gryffindor das Büro des Schulleiters und machten sich auf den Weg, um ihre Strafe anzutreten…

**TBC! ;-)**


	3. Der Einzug

**Oh man, ich habe schon einige Kapitel inzwischen Geschrieben und ich muss sagen, dass das die Geschichte ist, die mir von meinen eigenen am Besten gefällt! Hoffentlich bin ich mit dieser Meinung nicht alleine? ;-)**

**Okay! Aber ich möchte mich erst mal bei allen Reviewern bedanken!!! Ihr gebt mir wirklich den nötigen Antrieb, den ich zum guten schreiben brauche!**

**Ich wünsche Euch daher viel Spaß beim LESEN!**

**Euer Sönnchen**

**Der Einzug**

Dicke Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, während sie ihre Sachen zusammen raffte und sie in den großen Koffer wuchtete, der weit geöffnet mitten in ihrem Zimmer stand. Ihre beiden besten Freunde, die an der Türschwelle standen, sahen Hermine mit fassungslosen Mienen zu.

„Mine, das glaube ich wirklich nicht… Das kann Dumbledore nicht wirklich von dir verlangt haben?!", hörte sie Harry heiser fragen und drehte sich schluchzend zu ihm um.

„Doch, Harry! Ich muss mit… Malfoy zusammen in…in…in den Kerker zu F…f…filch ziehen…" Ihre Worte waren durch das Schluchzen kaum zu verstehen. „Und in den…Gryffindorturm darf ich …n…icht mehr zurück…"

Sie packte ihre Bücher, die in einem Regal ihres Nachttisches standen und legte sie halbwegs behutsam in den nun fast gefüllten Koffer.

„Aber er hat dich doch provoziert, oder nicht? Malfoy müsste die gesamte Schuld bekommen und nicht du!", rief Ron empört und fuhr sich mit den Fingern angespannt durch die Haare.

„Ja, sicher hat er mich…provoziert… Aber letztlich habe ich selbst Sch…uld, weil ich mich darauf eingelassen habe…", antwortete Hermine und ließ sich, nachdem sie die letzten Bücher in den Koffer gepackt hatte, auf ihr Bett sinken.

Ron und Harry, die immer noch vor der Zimmertür standen, da sie durch einen Zauber nicht in der Lage waren, ein Mädchenzimmer zu betreten, blickten sich hilflos an.

„Es nützt ja auch nichts…" Resignation schien sich bei dem Lockenkopf breit zu machen. „Ich kann froh sein, dass sie mich nicht raus geschmissen haben… Nun muss ich halt meine Suppe auslöffeln…"

„Mine, du kannst dir sicher sein, dass wir dir helfen, wenn Malfoy dir Probleme macht! Du musst nur ein Wort zu uns sagen und…" Harry nickte langsam mit dem Kopf, während er sprach.

„Ja…und er wird sein blaues Wunder erleben, Mine! Wir fangen ihn irgendwo ab und er bekommt die Tracht Prügel seines Lebens! Da kann er sich dann die nächsten Jahre noch im Krankenflügel dran erinnern!" Ron ergänzte wild gestikulierend das, was Harry gar nicht aussprechen wollte, aber dennoch meinte.

Ein kümmerliches Lächeln trat auf ihr Gesicht. „Das ist lieb von euch…Danke! Passt mir bitte nur gut auf Krummbein auf…"

Nachdem Hermine sich von den Gryffindors verabschiedet hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg in den Kerker. Mit gesenktem Kopf ließ sie ihren Koffer langsam vor sich herschweben, blieb ab und zu stehen, um sich in ein Taschentuch zu schnäuzen und ging dann traurig weiter.

Als sie durch die große Eingangshalle ging, kam ihr bereits Professor McGonagall entgegen, die scheinbar schon auf sie gewartet hatte.

„Na los, Kindchen! Folgen sie mir, Mr. Malfoy und Professor Snape warten schon auf uns!" Mit gezücktem Zauberstab nahm sie ihr den schwebenden Koffer ab, legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und schob sie mit schnellen Schritten zu der großen Steintreppe hinüber, die zu den Kerkern von Hogwarts führte.

Hermine, die nicht in der Lage war, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, wischte sich die frischen Tränen weg, die über ihr Gesicht liefen.

Womit hatte sie das alles nur verdient?

Nachdem sie die Treppe hinab geeilt waren, gingen sie einige Minuten durch ein Labyrinth von dunklen Gängen, die ziemlich moderig rochen und äußerst kalt waren. Hie und da war eine Fackel an der Steinmauer befestigt und spendete gerade so viel Licht, dass der Gang schwach erleuchtet war.

Hermine fragte sich gerade, wie lange es wohl noch dauern würde, bis sie an ihrem „Ziel" ankommen würde, als nach der nächsten Biegung des Ganges mehrere Personen auftauchten.

Professor Dumbledore, der sich gerade leise mit Snape und Filch unterhielt, verstummte augenblicklich, als er die beiden Gryffindordamen auf sich zuschreiten sah.

Draco hingegen stand etwas abseits. Er hatte sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand gelehnt und warf Hermine einen herablassenden Blick zu. Neben ihm schwebte ein ebenso großer und voll gepackter Koffer, wie der von Hermine.

„Ah…wunderbar!", sagte Dumbledore kurz und ging auf Hermine und Professor McGonagall zu. Filch und Snape folgten ihm augenblicklich. „Nun… wie ihr euch sicher vorstellen könnt, ist das hier auch für mich eine äußerst…_ungewöhnliche_… Situation. Doch wir werden auch damit umzugehen lernen…" Er blickte abwechselnd von Draco zu Hermine.

„Dies hier ist der Kerkerbereich, den Mr. Filch für gewöhnlich alleine bewohnt. Doch diese Zeiten sind ja nun vorerst vorbei, Argus…" Der alte Schulleiter lächelte den Hausmeister kurz freundlich an, der angewidert die beiden Sträflinge betrachtete, die vor ihm standen.

„Ihr werdet also für die nächsten zwei Monate in diesen beiden Zimmern eure Unterkunft beziehen…" Dumbledore ging hinüber zu zwei neben einander liegenden alten Holztüren und öffnete sie. „Na, kommen sie schon rüber…", forderte er die beiden Schüler auf.

Mürrisch stieß sich Draco von der Wand ab. „In diesen Löchern sollen wir doch wohl nicht wirklich wohnen, oder? Das kann unmöglich ihr Ernst sein?" Empört blickte der Slytherin in eines der beiden Zimmer und machte sofort seinem Unmut Luft.

„Mr. Malfoy! Zügeln sie sich…", zischte Snape leise und bedrohlich. „Sie sind heute schon genug eine Schande für das Haus Slytherin gewesen…"

Dumbledore hingegen lächelte Draco nur an. „Wie bereits in meinem Büro gesagt, Mr. Malfoy… Sie müssen gar nichts. Wenn ihnen irgendetwas nicht passen sollte, dann haben sie immer noch die freie Wahl, die Schule zu verlassen…"

„Und sie, Mrs. Granger? Auch nicht zufrieden mit ihrer neuen Unterkunft?", fragte Professor McGonagall spitz, als sie Hermine beobachtete, während diese sich eines der beiden Zimmer genauer ansah.

Die Zimmer waren wenig komfortabel! Die Steinwände waren kahl, genauso wie der Fußboden. An der einen Seite des Raumes standen ein Bett und ein Nachttisch, an der anderen Seite ein Kleiderschrank. An der hinteren Wand war ein kleiner Schreibtisch platziert.

„Nein…nein…", sagte Hermine matt, ohne die alte Lehrerin anzublicken.

„Gut…", sagte Dumbledore leise und wandte sich um. „Dort drüben finden sie ein Badezimmer, welches sie sich mit Mr. Filch zusammen teilen werden." Er räusperte sich kurz und noch bevor Draco ein weiters Mal protestieren konnte, redete er weiter.

„Ach ja… und zu Abend essen werden sie hier!" Dumbledore, der immer noch auf dem Gang stand, zückte seinen Zauberstab und mit einem Knall ließ er einen kleinen Tisch und zwei Stühle erscheinen, die sich direkt an die gegenüberliegende Wand von ihren Zimmern stellten.

„Wie gemütlich…", schnarrte Draco vor sich hin, der wieder aus dem rechten der beiden Zimmer heraus getreten war und gerade noch sehen konnte, wie die Möbelstücke ihre Position einnahmen.

„So, ich gehe davon aus, dass wir dann alles so weit besprochen haben!?" Dumbledore blickte abwechselnd zu den anwesenden Lehrern, zu Filch und zu guter Letzt zu Hermine und Draco. Dann blickte er auf seine Taschenuhr und räusperte sich. „Also…Sie werden sich jetzt in ihren Gemächern einrichten können. In einer guten Stunde ist es sieben Uhr und sie werden ein reichhaltiges Abendessen auf diesen Tisch vorfinden…" Er deutete auf den Tisch, den er von einer Minute hatte erscheinen lassen. „Um acht Uhr wird Mr. Filch ihnen dann ihre heutige Strafarbeit aufgeben… Haben sie noch Fragen?"

Weder Draco noch Hermine sagten etwas.

„Gut! Dann würde ich sagen, liebe Kollegen, lassen wir die beiden Missetäter jetzt allein…" Und mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht schritt erst Dumbledore davon, gefolgt von McGonagall, Snape und Filch.

**TBC! **

**Gebt bitte doch ein kleines Review ab, ja? Mehr will ich ja gar nicht... ;-)**


	4. Abendmahl

**Maginisha: Hi! Schade, dass Dir die Fortsetzung noch nicht so zusagt... Ich gebe mir Mühe! Ich mag das Pairing übrigens sehr gerne... Aber dieses Mal müssen sie etwas leiden. Zu Deiner Beruhigung, Hermine wird schon noch anders werden... Im Moment ist sie noch geschockt. ;-)**

**Gefallener Engel: Danke fürs Review!! Ja, Hermine kann einem schon leid tun! QUATSCH! ;-) Sie ist da mit einem ziemlich heissen Typen "eingesperrt"!!! Das ist doch wohl beneidenswert... ;-)**

**Dragonis: Danke für Dein Review... Hoffentlich gefällt es Dir weiterhin?**

**Honeydonky: Danke für Dein Review. Ich finde die Strafe eigentlich nicht sehr ungerecht, denn die beiden haben immerhin eine komplette Bibliothek fastzu Grunde gerichtet... Aber warte mal ab, vielleicht magst Du ja den Fortlauf? ;-)**

**Mrs. Galadirel: Werde mich bemühen, längere Kapitel zu schreiben.... ;-) Aber Danke fürs Review... **

**princess brady: Magisches Vergrößern von Zimmern? Hast Du meine Gedanken gelesen? Danke für Dein Review... ;-)**

**Kissymouse: Danke für Dein Lob!! Hier gehts auch schon weiter, weiter... ;-)**

**Abendmahl**

Wortlos blickten sie Dumbledore nach, bis er und sein Begleitzug verschwunden waren. Ein sehr bitteres Gefühl breitete sich in Hermines Innerem aus, jetzt wo sie alleine mit Malfoy hier in diesem Kerker eisigen stand.

Es war also endgültig…

„Und Püppchen? Welches dieser Albtraumgemächer möchtest _du_ haben?", ertönte die schneidende Stimme ihres künftigen Zimmernachbarn und rissen sie zurück in die Realität.

„Ist mir egal, wenn ich ehrlich bin…", antwortete sie matt, ohne ihn dabei anzublicken.

„Nun gut…" Sie hörte, wie Draco in eines der Zimmer ging und die Tür ins Schloss krachen ließ.

Hermine drehte sich wie in Trance um.

Malfoy hatte sich für den linken Raum entschieden.

Langsam ließ sie ihren Koffer durch die Tür des noch freien, rechten Zimmers schweben und folgte ihm. Nachdem sie das schwere Gepäckstück neben das Bett gelenkt hatte, ließ sie es auf den Boden sinken und schloss leise die knirschende Holztür hinter sich.

Schweren Herzens blickte Hermine sich um.

Gar nichts in diesem Zimmer erinnerte sie auch nur im Entferntesten an die behagliche Gemütlichkeit ihres Schlafraums für Vertrauensschüler im Hause Gryffindor. Dort hatte sie ein wunderschönes Himmelbett, dicke Teppiche, die den Zimmerboden schmückten und einen gemütlichen Kamin, der an kalten Tagen Wärme spendete…

Doch hier war einfach nichts von dem!

Das Bett war zwar groß, doch wirkte es ungemütlich. Das graue Bettzeug sah kratzig aus und roch leicht muffig. Der Schrank war klein und ließ Hermine daran zweifeln, dass all ihre Kleidungsstücke auch wirklich in ihn hinein passen würden und der Schreibtisch war, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, eine Zumutung.

Aber es half nichts!

Langsam machte Hermine sich daran ihren Koffer zu öffnen und die Sachen auszupacken, die sie vor kurzer Zeit noch lieblos in ihn hinein gepfeffert hatte.

Als sie nach einer guten dreiviertel Stunde mit allem fertig war, blickte sie sich um und musste feststellen, dass ihr inzwischen etwas wohler ums Herz war. Sie hatte die Kapazität des Kleiderschranks magisch erweitert und somit all ihre Sachen untergebracht, das Bettzeug wirkte nun flauschig, da sie es mit einem Weich- und Frischzauber belegt hatte und die Wände waren nicht mehr so kalt, denn eine große Gryffindor-Fahne, sowie ein Gryffindor- Schal zierten sie nun.

Zufrieden sah sie sich um. Ihr Blick blieb an dem kleinen Wecker hängen, den sie auf den Nachttisch gestellt hatte und der ihr verkündete, dass es kurz vor sieben Uhr war.

Ihr fielen Dumbledores Worte wieder ein. _„Um sieben werden sie ein reichhaltiges Abendessen vorfinden…"_, murmelte sie leise.

Das klang gut!

Sie hatte inzwischen verdammt großen Hunger! Langsam öffnete sie die Tür und warf einen zögerlichen Blick auf den Kerkergang.

Niemand war da…

Der Tisch und die zwei Stühle standen verlassen an der gegenüberliegenden Steinmauer. Hermine ging auf den Flur hinaus und ließ ihre Tür einen Spalt breit offen stehen. Während sie das alte Mobiliar betrachtete, das Dumbledore ihnen als Sitzgelegenheit zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, vernahm sie ein Rumpeln, das eindeutig aus Dracos Zimmer kam. Ein leichtes Zucken ging durch ihre Glieder…

„Verdammte Scheiße!", war das nächste, was sie gedämpft durch die Tür vernehmen konnte, bevor diese im nächsten Augenblick geöffnet wurde und ein wütender Malfoy erschien.

„Das ist doch wirklich das letzte Dreckszimmer…", murmelte er vor sich hin, trat auf den Gang hinaus, beachtete Hermine dabei gar nicht und warf einen Blick auf den noch immer unbestückten Tisch. „Und was Essbares hat Dumbledore auch noch nicht bringen lassen… Große Klasse!"

Zögerlich trat Hermine einen Schritt weiter nach links, um einen kleinen Blick in Malfoys Zimmer werfen zu können und abschätzen zu können, worüber er sich so aufregen könnte.

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte sie Malfoy für ihre Verhältnisse enorm sanft.

„Was passiert ist?" Der blonde Slytherin hatte sich nun an sie gewandt und herrschte sie gereizt an. „Granger, wir wurden in die letzten Kaschemmen verfrachtet! Das ist passiert! Vielleicht ist das für dich nicht so eine große Umstellung, aber ich bin es nicht gewohnt, in einem Loch zu hausen…" Während er sich mit dem Kopf schüttelnd von ihr abwendete, ging Hermine noch einen weiteren Schritt auf seine Zimmertür zu und stieß leicht dagegen, dass sie ein Stück weiter aufschwang.

Im nächsten Moment konnte sie einen Blick in den Raum erhaschen und musste sie sich ein belustigtes Grinsen verkneifen…

Es schien so, als hätte Malfoy versucht, seinen Koffer auf den Schrank schweben zu lassen, um ihn dort abzustellen. Da allerdings die Ablagefläche zu klein für das große Gepäckstück war, schien dieser wieder hinunter gefallen zu sein. Allerdings war noch einiges an Inhalt in dem guten Stück gewesen und so langen nun überall verstreut Malfoys Bücher, Umhänge und Socken herum…

„Schon mal dran gedacht deinen Schrank magisch zu vergrößern, du Genie?", fragte Hermine bissig, holte ihren Zauberstab heraus und sprach einen kurzen Spruch. Ein leises _Plopp_ ertönte und mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln drehte sie sich zu Malfoy um.

„Viola!"

„Das hätte ich auch selbst gekonnt…", schnarrte der blonde Slytherin mürrisch, ging an ihr vorbei und zog ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu.

„Natürlich…", antwortete Hermine, während ein zweites _Plopp_ ertönte.

„Wenigsten etwas…", murrte er leise, ging an Hermine vorbei und setzte sich auf einen der beiden Stühle. Der Tisch, der noch bis vor wenigen Sekunden leer gewesen war, beherbergte nun ein üppiges Abendmahl.

Draco tat sich eine große Portion auf seinen Teller und fing an zu essen. Zögernd schritt Hermine auf den zweiten Stuhl zu und setzte sich zu ihm. Nachdem sie sich ein wenig Kartoffelpüree und etwas Fleisch auf ihren Teller getan hatte, blickte sie kurz zu Malfoy.

„Guten Appetit…" Sie wusste selber nicht, warum sie es sagte, aber es schien ihr falsch, es nicht zu tun.

„Versuchst du dich einzuschleimen?" Nach Dracos Antwort wusste sie jedoch, _dass_ es falsch war, es zu tun.

„Ich versuche höflich zu sein, du erbärmliches Frettchen!", gab sie gereizt zurück und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

_Das scheinen ja noch heitere zwei Monate zu werden _, dachte sie grimmig und versuchte ihm weiterhin keine Beachtung zu schenken.

Nachdem Malfoy allerdings mit seiner zweiten Portion fertig war, schien er sich einen Spaß daraus zu machen, die anzustarren. Mit den Armen lässig auf den Tisch abgestützt, sah er stumm Hermine dabei zu, wie sie in ihrem Essen stocherte und sich ab und zu einen Bissen hinunter zwängte.

Sie versuchte ihn zu ignorieren, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Klirrend ließ sie ihre Gabel auf den halb leer gegessenen Teller fallen. „WAS – WILLST - DU, MALFOY?"

Der blonde Slytherin grinste sie frech an. „Ich mache doch gar nichts…", sagte er scheinheilig.

„Dann gaff mich bitte nicht so an!" Sie klang gereizt.

_Mensch Hermine! Keine zwei Stunden sind vergangen, seit du mit ihm hier unten bist und schon liegen deine Nerven blank! Reiß dich jetzt mal zusammen… _, ermahnte sie sich selbst und tat wieder ihr bestes, ihn erneut zu ignorieren.

Doch Malfoy starrte sie weiter so penetrant an, dass sie es Minuten später nicht mehr aushalten konnte.

„Hör bitte auf mich anzustarren! Das ist ja schrecklich…", sagte sie empört und blickte ihm angriffslustig in die Augen.

„Ich tu doch gar nichts, Granger!", lachte Malfoy gespielt empört und sie konnte spüren, wie er sich daran ergötzte, sie auf die Palme zu bringen.

„Doch! Du starrst mich an! Genau das tust du!" Wütend verschränkte sie die Arme vor ihrer Brust.

„Granger… Du bist in den nächsten zwei Monaten mehr oder weniger das einzig weibliche Wesen für mich weit und breit! Du wirst dich wohl oder über dran gewöhnen müssen, dass ich dich _ab und zu_ mal anstarre…" Er klang, als würde er ihr gerade die normalste Sache der Welt erklären.

Hermine schnaubte wütend. „Pass mal gut auf, Malfoy! Ich habe keine Lust, die ganze Sache noch schlimmer zu erleben, als sie schon ist! Also _lass _mich gefälligst in Ruhe… Lass uns einfach versuchen, die Zeit hier so angenehm wie möglich rum zu bekommen, klar?"

„So angenehm wie möglich, hm? Aber gerne doch…" Er grinste sie lasziv an und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

Angewidert blickte Hermine ihn an. Sie wusste, dass das nicht Malfoys Ernst war, sondern dass er einzig und alleine darauf aus war, sie zu ärgern.

„So, ihr Kröten…" Es war Filchs Stimme, die dieser sonderbaren Unterhaltung ein Ende bereitete, für das Hermine dankbar war. Der alte Hausmeister des Schlosses war aus seinem Büro am Ende des Ganges getreten und kam mit langsamen Schritten auf sie zu.

Malfoys Grinsen erstarb.

„Nachdem ihr euch nun eure verfressenen Bäuche voll gestopft habt, kommt der ungemütlichere Teil des Abends!" Er kam neben ihnen zu stehen und grinste sie höhnisch an. „Was ist? Steht schon auf, eure erste Strafarbeit wartet…"

oooOOOooo

**TBC! Bitte macht mir eine kleine Freude und schreibt mir ein Review! Ich habe übrigens schon zwei weitere Kapitel fertig und könnte mich überreden lassen, sie etwas schneller als geplant zu posten... ;-)**

**Küsschen...**


	5. Tote Frösche

**Gefallener Engel: Sorry, ich habe nicht gedacht, dass es hier überhaupt männliche Leser gibt! ;-) Aber ich freue mich trotzdem, dass Du die Story ließt und hoffe, sie gefällt Dir?!**

**Zucchini: Hi. Ich freue mich über Dein Lob, aber auch über Deine Anmerkungen!! Hoffentlich macht der Rest der Story den zu rasanten Einstieg wieder wett? ;-)**

**Princess Brady: Und schon geht es weiter... Hoffentlich gefällt es Dir! ;-)**

**Megumi: Vielen Dank für die 4 Reviews! Da habe ich mich wirklich sehr gefreut!!! Daher jetzt auch schon ein neues Kapitel... :-)**

**mrsgaladriel: Hoffentlich jetzt richitg geschrieben??? ;-) Sorry dafür! Danke für den Hinweis auf mein schlechtes Französisch... Aber es ist, wie es ist! ;-) Ich konnte dieser Sprache (und Schreibweise) noch nie etwas abgewinnen... ;-)**

**Weltherrscherchen: Hm... Ich glaube mal, Draco weiß selbst noch nicht so genau, worauf er aus ist... Aber wir warten es ab! ;-) Danke fürs Review!**

**LuckyShadow: Danke für Dein Lob!!! Freu mich riesig, dass Dir mein Stil gefällt!!! :-)))**

**Marabelle: Ja, Dumbledore hat sich da wirklich eine heftige Strafe überlegt... Aber im Detail wird es noch viel heftiger... Danke für Dein Lob! :-)**

**Finja: Hi, leider weiß ich noch nicht genau, wieviele Kapitel es noch werden... Aber so schnell wollte ich es nicht enden lassen... ;-) Freu mich, dass Du die Story magst!**

**Amoe: Gut! Überredet... ;-) Danke für Dein Lob!!!**

**RoryElli: Geht doch schon weiter!!! ;-) Freu mich, dass Du die Story magst!! Danke...**

**So... Und nun weiter im Programm! Das nächste Kapitel ist schon fertig und wartet nur darauf, gepostet zu werden... :-) Und da könnt Ihr Euch auf etwas gefasst machen! Das Kapitel ist LANG und HEISS! ;-) Mehr wird nicht verraten...**

**Tote Frösche...**

Gemeinsam trotteten sie hinter Filch her, bis dieser wieder vor seinem Büro zum stehen kam.

„So! Herein spaziert…", grimmig hielt er ihnen die Tür auf und langsam gingen sie in den muffig riechenden, dunklen Raum.

„Setzen sie sich an den Arbeitstisch…" Filch deutete auf einen großen Tisch, der an der hinteren Wand stand. Einige Kerzen erleuchteten die Umgebung und Hermine erkannte sofort, dass dort ihre Strafarbeit zu warten schien. In großen Schüsseln lagen unterschiedliche Dinge, die allesamt sehr eklig aussahen.

„Wie lecker…", grummelte Malfoy, der sich bereits auf dem einen Stuhl am Tisch nieder gelassen hatte und nahm einen toten Frosch aus einer der Schüsseln.

„So ihr Pfeifen… Ihr könnt euch sicher denken, was ihr tun sollt. Ihr seht dort tote Frösche und Ziegenmägen. Den Fröschen nehmt ihr die Augen und die Zungen raus, die Ziegenmägen werden nach Bezoaren abgesucht. Bis Mitternacht habt ihr Zeit…" Ein diabolisches Grinsen trat auf sein Gesicht. „Viel Vergnügen!"

Mit diesen Worten ließ Filch sie stehen und verschwand.

„Das ist so verdammt…ekelig!", sagte Hermine zu sich selbst, während sie gerade angestrengt den Kopf eines Frosches öffnete und seine Zunge am hintersten Stück des Gaumens abtrennte. Es war bereits zehn Uhr und seit zwei Stunden arbeiteten sie und Malfoy nun mehr oder minder schweigend vor sich hin. Ihre Kleider waren bereits von Frosch- und Ziegensekreten verschmutzt, da Filch ihnen keine Schürzen gegeben hatte.

„Eklig ist noch stark untertrieben…", pflichtete Malfoy ihr bei, ohne es scheinbar selber zu bemerken.

Eine weitere wortlose halbe Stunde verging.

„Erzähl mir was, Granger!" Unerwartet meldete sich Malfoy zu Wort, ohne Hermine dabei jedoch anzusehen.

„Was?!?", fragte sie verdutzt und ließ für einen Moment ihr Skalpell sinken.

„Du sollst mir etwas erzählen… Mir ist langweilig!" Er blickte sie kurz an und nahm sich einen weiteren Ziegenmagen.

Hermine war skeptisch. Was sollte das jetzt wieder? Wollte Malfoy nur wieder einen Weg finden, um sie zu schikanieren? Am besten sollte sie ihm sagen, dass er sie in Ruhe lassen solle! Doch zu ihrer eigenen Verwunderung tat sie es nicht und antwortete ihm.

„Was willst du denn hören?", fragte sie so gelangweilt wie möglich und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihren x-ten Frosch.

„Keine Ahnung… Was du mir erzählen willst.", sagte Malfoy lässig.

„Erzähl du mir doch was!", gab sie ebenso lässig zurück.

„Und was willst _du_ denn hören?" Auch er spielte den Ball an sie zurück.

Was wollte sie hören? Was wollte sie von ihm wissen? Hermine überlegte angestrengt… Alle Dinge, die sie von Malfoy wissen wollte, würde sie ihn bestimmt nicht so zwischen Tür und Angel einfach fragen. Sie entschied sich für etwas Unverfängliches…

„Wie haben denn deine Slytherin-Freunde auf deinen plötzlichen Umzug reagiert?", fragte sie, da ihr nichts Besseres einfiel.

„Hm…" Ein ungewohnt nettes Lächeln trat auf Malfoys Gesicht, während er weiter nach dem Bezoar suchte. „Geglaubt haben sie es mir bestimmt erst, seitdem ich den Gemeinschaftsraum nebst meinen Sachen verlassen habe… Obwohl Crabbe und Goyle wahrscheinlich bis jetzt noch nicht den Sinn meiner Aussage verstanden haben."

Hermine musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln.

„Und was haben St. Potter und Weaselby gesagt?", harkte er kurze Zeit später nach und warf den Bezoar, den er gerade gefunden hatte, in die Sammelschale zu den anderen.

„Ich nehme mal an, dass du Harry und Ron meinst…" Er nickte zustimmend. „Sie waren fassungslos und sind es wohl auch noch. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe es auch noch nicht so ganz realisiert… Wahrscheinlich hoffe ich immer noch, dass ich morgen früh in meinem Bett aufwache und sich alles nur als ein böser Traum heraus stellt…"

„Diese Hoffnung gebe ich auch noch nicht auf…", pflichtete ihr Draco ohne große Umschweife bei und lächelte sie kurz an. Dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder ernst.

„Aber eins möchte ich noch klar stellen, Granger! Mach dir keine Hoffnung, dass wir am Ende des Schuljahres als Freunde den Kerker verlassen… Das wird nämlich nicht passieren!"

Da war er wieder! Der unvergleichbare Malfoy, den Hermine hasste!

Fassungslos über seinen soeben abgelieferten Kommentar, starrte sie ihn an. „Du bist so ätzend, Malfoy!"

„Ich bin nur ehrlich… Entschuldige bitte!" Er tat empört. „Ist doch eine gute Charaktereigenschaft, oder nicht?"

Angewidert wandte Hermine sich von ihm ab. Trotzdem sie keinesfalls gedacht hatte, dass sie und Malfoy am Ende des Schuljahres Freunde sein würden, hatte er sie mit seiner Aussage enorm verletzt.

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, du nervst mich!"

„Dann eben nicht…", sagte der Slytherin gleichgültig und widmete sich wieder intensiv seiner Strafarbeit.

Bis um Mitternacht sprach keiner von ihnen mehr ein Wort. Erst als Filch die Tür aufstieß und in den Raum schlich, blickte Hermine wieder von ihrer Tätigkeit auf.

„Fertig?", fragte er knapp und blickte die Gryffindor und den Slytherin mit grimmiger Miene an.

„Fertig…", antwortete Draco beiläufig und warf den letzen Ziegenmagen, den er gerade entleert hatte, in den Müll.

„Dann haut schon ab!", schnarrte Filch mürrisch.

Hermine und Draco standen auf und verließen langsam das dunkle Büro. Die Tür knallte hinter ihnen zu. Ohne einander anzublicken gingen sie den langen Kerkergang entlang der zu ihren neuen „Gemächern" führte.

Stumm öffnete der Lockenkopf die erste schwere Holztür und hörte noch, wie Malfoy ihr ein „Nacht…" entgegen schnarrte.

Doch sie antwortete nicht.

Seine Worte, die er ihr während der Strafarbeit an den Kopf geschmissen hatte, schwirrten immer noch in ihrem Geist herum.

Müde ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen und entzündete mit einem Zauber eine kleine Kerze, die sie auf den Nachttisch gestellt hatte. Traurig blickte sie sich in dem spartanisch eingerichteten Raum um. Ein starkes Gefühl der Einsamkeit überflutete sie, während sie tief einatmete, um ihre Sicherheit zurück zu erlangen.

Wieder glitten ihre Gedanken zu Malfoy. Die Kälte und Arroganz, die er ihr ständig entgegen brachte, waren ihr unverständlich. Hasste er sie wirklich so sehr? Oder war es einfach die Tatsache, dass er aus einer ganz bestimmten Zaubererschicht stammte und deshalb gar keine andere Meinung haben durfte?

Sie winkelte ihre Beine an und umschloss sie mit ihren Armen, so als wolle sie sich selber Halt schenken. Ein widerlicher Geruch stieg ihr dabei allerdings in die Nase, der eindeutig von ihren Kleidern und ihrer Haut ausgingen.

„Pah…" angeekelt starrte sie an sich hinab. „Ich rieche ja selbst wie ein stinkender Ochsenfrosch…"

Zwei Minuten später und mit der Erkenntnis im Nacken, dass sie so definitiv nicht schlafen gehen konnte, verließ sie zusammen mit ihrem Waschzeug ihr Zimmer und ging auf die Tür am anderen Ende des Ganges zu. Der Gedanke, dass sie sich mit Malfoy und Filch dieses Badezimmer teilen musste, ließ ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Allerdings war es bei Filch ein Schauer, der durch starken Ekel begründet war. Bei Draco war es aus anderen Gründen, die Hermine nicht klar benennen konnte.

Als sie an der Tür angekommen war, griff sie nach dem großen Türknauf und drehte daran. Doch es war vergebens. Die Tür war verschlossen, egal wie stark sie an dem Griff auch zu drehen schien.

„Wer ist da?", rief eine ihr inzwischen nur zu bekannte Stimme aus dem Inneren des Badezimmers.

„Ähm… Hermine…", rief sie etwas verwirrt. „Bist du das, Draco?"

Ein Geräusch deutete ihr an, dass der Schlüssel im Schloss gedreht wurde. Im nächsten Moment erschien das Gesicht ihres Leidensgenossen im Türspalt.

„Wer wohl sonst?" Er grinste sie frech an und Hermine bemerkte, wie ihr Blick von seinem Gesicht abschweifte und an seinem Körper hinunter glitt. Draco trug zwar eine Hose, aber dafür war sein Oberkörper nackt und zu ihrer Verwunderung äußerst gut proportioniert…

Zu ihrer eigenen Erleichterung fing sie sich jedoch schnell wieder.

„Nun… es hätte ja auch Filch sein können!", sagte sie knapp und versuchte dabei, so abweisend wie möglich zu klingen.

„Ich hoffe, du bist über meinen Anblick ein wenig mehr erfreut?", harkte er schelmisch nach, doch Hermine reagierte ablehnend darauf.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich binan dem Badezimmer um einiges mehr interessiert, als an dir! Wie du dir sicher auch gedacht hast, wäre eine Dusche nach dieser Ekel-Strafarbeit nicht schlecht… Also, wie lange brauchst du noch?"

„Nun…wenn ich mich beeile bin ich in fünfzehn Minuten fertig, aber…" Sein Grinsen wurde eine Spur breiter. „…du kannst dir natürlich die Wartezeit sparen und gleich mit mir unter die Dusche springen… Allerdings kann ich dir dann nicht garantieren, dass wir mit fünfzehn Minuten auskommen!"

Hermines Blick verfinsterte sich, während sie einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Uhr warf. „Ich bin dann um 00.45 Uhr wieder da und hoffe, dass du bis dahin verschwunden bist!"

„Das heißt dann wohl, dass ich alleine duschen muss, oder?"

„Gute Nacht, Malfoy!" Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Hermine um und ging wieder in Richtung ihres Zimmers.

„Wie schade…", holte sie Malfoys Stimme ein und ohne es zu wollen, musste sie grinsen. Glücklich darüber, dass er es nicht sehen konnte, wischte sie sich mit ihrer Hand über die Stirn.

_Das werden ja noch 8 seltsame Wochen werden… _, dachte sie und war zu ihrer Verwunderung amüsiert.

Wie Recht sie haben würde…

**TBC!! **

**Nun brauchst Du nur noch eins zu tun**

**und mir ein kleines Review schreiben!**

**Dann wird mein Geist in Freiden ruhen**

**und Du kannst mir die Meinung geigen... **

**;-)**

Bis dann! Euer Sönnchen :-)


	6. permanente Unentspanntheit

**Hallo Ihr Lieben!!!**

**Zuerst fröhliche Weihnachten an alle!!! Ich freue mich, dass Ihr wieder rein lest. :-) Leider bin ich voll im Weihnachts-Stress und habe keine Zeit, auf Eure Reviews ganz ausführlich zu antworten... Aber beim nächsten Mal wird das nachgeholt! Versprochen!!**

**Ich wollte Euch trotzdem zu den Feiertagen noch etwas Lesestoff zur Verfügung stellen und hoffe, es gefällt Euch?! Dann schreibt mir das doch bitte kurz in einem Review...**

**Und falls es Euch nicht gefällt, sollt/dürft/könnt Ihr mir das auch übermitteln! ;-)**

**Viel Spaß also beim LESEN und REVIEW nicht vergessen!!! Danke!**

**Euer Sönnchen :-)**

**Permanente Unentspanntheit**

Draco hatte sich an ihre Abmachung gehalten und das Badezimmer bereits verlassen, als Hermine zwanzig Minuten später den erneuten Versuch startete, eine Dusche zu nehmen.

Nachdem sie fertig war, ging sie ins Bett und schlief sofort ein. Zu anstrengend war der Tag gewesen, auch wenn sie die heutigen Geschehnisse sehr aufgewühlt hatten…

oooOOOooo

„Wie geht es dir, Mine?", fragte Harry am nächsten morgen sofort, als sich Hermine am Tisch der Gryffindors nieder ließ, um zu frühstücken.

„Alles klar bei dir?", harkte Ron besorgt nach und legte seinen Löffel weg.

„Hallo Jungs… Ja, es geht mir ganz gut!", sagte sie leise und schenkte sich Kaffee ein. Sie erzählte kurz von ihrer Unterbringung und der ersten Strafarbeit, die sie und Draco gestern erledigen mussten, ließ aber dabei einige Einzelheiten aus…

„Ach Mine… Du tust mir trotzdem schon leid…", sagte Harry plötzlich und drückte kurz ihre Hand mit seiner. „Ich würde durchdrehen, wenn ich mit Malfoy Tür an Tür wohnen würde."

„Wahrscheinlich werde ich das auch irgendwann… Aber es nützt ja nichts! Ich muss da jetzt durch…Und mal ehrlich, auch das wird vorbei gehen!", gab sie mit viel Wehmut in der Stimme zurück.

„Wir werden dir aber helfen, so gut es geht… Wenn Malfoy Probleme macht, dann kann er was erleben! Und wenn er sich an dich ran macht oder dich belästigt, wie er es so gerne bei seinen Slytherin- Tussen tut, dann kastriere ich ihn höchst persönlich! " Ron sah angewidert zu den Slytherins rüber, wo Draco inzwischen auch eingetroffen war.

„Vielleicht wird es ja gar nicht so weit kommen müssen… Und ich glaube kaum, dass er sich an mich ran machen wird, da er mich ja für eine Hexe zweiter Klasse hält.", antwortete Hermine und schenkte Ron ein dankbares Lächeln.

**oooOOOooo**

Der Tag verging recht schnell, worüber Hermine verwundert war, da sie heute zum größten Teil auch sehr langweilige Fächer hatten. Professor Binns stand nämlich mit drei Unterrichtsstunden auf dem Stundenplan.

Die Tatsache, dass Professor Binns sie heute unterrichtete, ließ Hermine feststellen, dass es bereits Freitag war und das Wochenende drohte. Ihr morgiger Samstag würde also allein dazu bestimmt sein, im Kerker zu verweilen… Ein Gedanke, bei dem sich der jungen Gryffindor die Nackenhaare aufstellten.

Als sie nach Unterrichtsschluss in den Kerker ging, war Malfoy bereits da.

Seine Tür hatte er offen gelassen, wodurch einige Laute an Hermines Ohr drangen. Als sie um die Ecke seiner Tür blickte, grinste er sie frech an.

„Granger! Was für eine wahnsinnige Überraschung! Schön dich endlich wieder zu sehen…", sagte er gespielt überschwänglich und Hermine verzog ihr Gesicht.

„Ja… _Das_ finde ich natürlich auch! Und tschüss…", sagte sie mit einer gewissen Portion Ironie in der Stimme und wandte sich ab.

Sie ging in ihr Zimmer und ließ die Tür leise ins Schloss fallen. Danach warf sie sich auf ihr Bett und heftete ihren Blick an die Decke. Nun war sie wieder hier… mit ihm, Draco Malfoy und hatte ein schier endloses Wochenende vor sich.

Nach fünf Minuten überkam Hermine eine schnell anwachsende Müdigkeit. Sie wusste, dass der wenige Schlaf, den sie sich in der letzten Nacht gegönnt hatte, nicht wirklich genug gewesen war.

„Na, ein halbes Stündchen…", nuschelte sie leise in ihr Kissen, während ihre Augenlieder schwer wurden.

Und schon war sie eingeschlafen.

oooOOOooo

Erst ein dumpfes Klopfen, das immer lauter zu werden schien, riss sie aus ihrem tiefen Schlaf.

Ruckartig richtete sie sich in ihrem Bett auf.

„Granger? Bist du gestorben oder was ist bei dir los?", erklang Malfoys Stimme laut vor ihrer Tür.

„Was?", antwortete sie verwirrt und blickte sich um. Dann, ganz aus Refelx, wie sie es bei Harry und Ron getan hätte rief sie: „Komm rein…"

Mit einem Knarren schwang ihre Tür auf und Malfoy blickte sie mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Was zur Hölle machst du da?", fragte er amüsiert.

„Ich habe…kurz geschlafen… Ich war müde…", sagte Hermine leise und war immer noch nicht wieder klar im Kopf, so wie sie sich es vielleicht gewünscht hätte. Sie bemerkte, dass ihr Schulrock leicht verrutscht war und eine leicht einladende Aussicht frei gelegt hatte. Hastig korrigierte sie diese Tatsache, welche der Slytherin natürlich bereits bemerkt hatte und durch ein süffisantes Grinsen quittierte.

„Kurz?", lachte Malfoy auf. „Deine Definition von _KURZ_ ist seltsam… Es ist fünf Minuten vor acht Uhr. Filch wird jeden Moment hier sein…"

„Was? Wieso hast du mich nicht schon viel eher geweckt?" Ihre Stimme klang erschrocken und das war Hermine auch. Hatte sie wirklich so lange ge- und verschlafen?

„Nun…", sagte Malfoy von oben herab und trat einen Schritt näher an sie heran. „…du scheinst wirklich einen sehr gesegneten Schlaf zu haben… Ich habe mir nämlich bereits um sieben Uhr die Seele aus dem Leib geklopft, weil es Essen gab." Er lehnte sich lässig an ihren Schrank und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Aber da war wohl nichts zu machen… Geantwortet hast du nicht…"

Noch bevor Hermine antworten konnte, blickte ein weiterer Kopf in ihr Zimmer.

Es war Filch!

„Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte er grimmig. „Ihr habt um acht Uhr auf dem Gang zuwarten, falls ihr es noch nicht wisst…"

„Wir kommen gleich!", sagte Draco barsch und zu Hermines Überraschung guckte Filch nur grimmig und verzog sich wieder. „Also los, Granger! Du hast gehört, was unser guter Freund gesagt hat!"

Er hielt Hermine seine Hand entgegen und zögernd griff sie nach ihr. Dann zog Draco sie in einem Ruck auf die Beine, schob sie vor sich und drängte sie aus dem Zimmer heraus.

„Wir können also?", fragte Filch ironisch, als hätte er gerade auf den Zaubereiminister persönlich gewartet.

„Sicher…", sagte Malfoy so arrogant wie möglich. „Wir wollen ihnen ja nicht im Wege stehen, Mr. Filch…"

Mit grimmigem Gesicht wandte sich Filch um und ging voran.

Genau wie am Abend zuvor kamen sie vor dem Büro des alten Hausmeisters zum stehen und warteten, bis er die Tür geöffnet hatte.

„Los, rein mit euch!", herrschte Filch sie an, als hätte er gerade seine eigentliche Persönlichkeit wieder gefunden.

Direkt nach Hermine trat auch Draco in den bereits bekannten Raum.

„Und? Womit ärgern sie uns heute?", fragte der blonde Slytherin dreist und Hermine konnte die sich verfinsternde Miene des Hausmeisters deutlich erkennen.

„Sieh dich vor, Malfoy! Auch wenn ich nur Hausmeister an dieser Schule bin, kannst du dir deine schnodderige Art bei mir sparen!" Filch klang gereizt, was Draco nicht einzuschüchtern schien.

„Gut… _Also_, womit _belästigen_ sie uns heute?", fragte er erneut und grinste Flich überheblich an.

„Ihr werdet heute getrocknetes Mondkraut zerstoßen, bis es staubfein ist…Professor Snape braucht es für seine Vorräte…" Er ignorierte Malfoys weitere Dreistigkeit und führte sie zu den beiden großen Schalen vom Vortag, in denen nun große Berge grauen Mondkrauts lagen. Davor standen jeweils ein Brett und ein Mörser.

„Bis zwölf Uhr seid ihr fertig…", schnarrte der hässliche, langhaarige Mann und verschwand.

Wie schon am Vortag ließen sie sich auf die beiden Holzstühle nieder, die an der dreckigen Arbeitsfläche standen.

Hermine blickte nach einem kurzen Moment hinüber zu Malfoy und musste feststellen, dass auch er zu ihr hinüber sah. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass er ein kleines, weißes Bündel in der Hand hielt, welches er ihr nun entgegen hielt.

„Hier…Nimm!", sagte er und zweifelnd griff sie danach.

Es war scheinbar etwas, das Malfoy in eine Serviette eingewickelt hatte.

„Was ist das?" Hermine sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Was vom heutigen Abendessen…" Er wandte sich von ihr ab und betrachtete das Mondkraut etwas genauer. „Aus mir selbst schleierhaften Gründen habe ich gedacht, ich bringe dir besser etwas mit, bevor du den ganzen Abend Hunger hast…"

Sie wickelte langsam die Serviette auf und zum Vorschein kam ein begrilltes Hünchenbein. Überrascht blickte sie zu Malfoy, doch bevor sie etwas sagen, oder sich bedanken konnte, redete er bereits drauf los…

„Bilde dir da jetzt ja nichts drauf ein, klar Granger?"

„Klar… Trotzdem Danke.", antwortete Hermine, konnte sich allerdings ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen…

_Unglaublich, Malfoy! Du kannst auch mal nicht zum kotzen sein… _, ging es ihr durch den Kopf, während sie hungrig in das Fleisch biss. Der Slytherin hingegen hatte bereits begonnen, eine Portion Mondkraut zu zerkleinern und sie in den großen Mörser zu stopfen.

„Und? Wie war _dein _Tag heute so, Liebste?", fragte er einen Augenblick, nachdem Hermine aufgegessen und sich dem Mondkraut angenommen hatte.

Eigentlich hätte sie liebend gerne auf seine ironische Wortwahl gekontert, aber die Tatsache, dass er eben das erste Mal in seinem Leben nett zu ihr war, besänftigte sie ungemein.

Sie nahm sich eine große Portion des grauen Trockenkrauts und zerkleinerte es grob mit ihrem Messer. „Ehrlich gesagt, ich habe kaum geglaubt, wie schnell der Tag vorbei ging. Und bei dir?"

Er zuckte einfach mit den Schultern. „Eher langweilig…", gab er knapp zur Antwort, ohne sie dabei anzusehen.

„Hast du dir etwas Bestimmtes für das Wochenende vorgenommen?", harkte sie nach und versuchte, das Gespräch nicht so schnell einschlafen zu lassen.

„Granger…" Er blickte sie mitleidig an und entleerte seinen ersten Mondstaub in das trichterförmige Gefäß vor sich. „WAS kann man hier unten im Kerker schon großartig machen?"

„Hätte ja sein können, dass du etwas vor hast…" Ein leicht beleidigter Unterton lag in ihrer Stimme.

„Nö… Und du?"

„Hmm… Ich werde wohl das Wochenende zum lernen nutzen. Schließlich ist in drei Wochen die ersten Prüfung in Zaubertränke…" Sie nahm sich eine weitere Portion Mondkraut. „Wenn du magst, können wir ja zusammen lernen?"

_Scheiße, was habe ich denn da gesagt?! Oh Hermine, eine bessere Gelegenheit konntest du gar nicht schaffen, um dir wieder einen blöden Kommentar vor den Latz knallen zu lassen… _, fluchte sie innerlich, während sie versuchte, sich nichts von ihrem Wutanfall anmerken zu lassen.

Doch zu ihrer Verwunderung kam da kein blöder Spruch!

„Ja, mal schauen… Ich habe mir auch schon überlegt, dass ich dieses Wochenende dann für Zaubertränke nutze…", antwortete Draco hingegen sehr neutral. „Aber morgen früh möchte ich erstmal ausschlafen… Sonst stehe ich diese ständigen Strafarbeiten bis spät in die Nacht nicht durch…"

„Gut…", sagte Hermine und versuchte dabei sehr emotionslos zu klingen. „Wir können ja nachmittags anfangen…"

„Aha…", keuchte der Slytherin, da er gerade eine große Menge Kraut in dem Mörser zerstanzte. Einen langen Augenblick war er ganz mit seinem Tun beschäftigt, bevor er sich erschöpft auf den Stuhl sinken ließ.

„Du solltest vielleicht kleiner Mengen verarbeiten…", riet sie klug und zerstanzte etwas Mondkraut.

„Wow…", stöhnte Draco laut vor Anstrengung und ignorierte ihren Hinweis. „…hier kommt man ja mehr ins Schwitzen, als beim Sex!"

„Malfoy!", rief Hermine empört und blickte ihn fassungslos an. „Sag mal, musst du immer so versaut sein?"

„Was denn?" Er klang amüsiert. „Ist doch so! Oder hast du noch nie Sex gehabt? Dann könntest du das natürlich nicht beurteilen!"

„Ich… Das… Also…", stotterte Hermine ohne jeden Zusammen hang. „Das geht dich ja wohl gar nichts an!"

„Komm schon, Granger… Das ist die Chance, endlich mal mit dem Image der eisernen Jungfrau Schluss zu machen!" Sein Grinsen wurde breiter, je mehr sie sich aufzuregen schien.

„Eiserne WAS?" Hermine war empört. So dachten er und andere Jungs der Schule also über sie?

„Na, so ist doch dein inoffizieller Spitzname… Man munkelt zwar hie und da, dass du mit Viktor Krumm… Aber so richtig glauben tut das keiner!"

Sie sah ihn mit entgleister Miene an und fragte sich, wie er so unverschämt sein konnte. Ihm schien wirklich nichts peinlich zu sein!

„Wen hat denn überhaupt mein Sex-Leben zu interessieren?" Das Blut schoss ihr ins Gesicht und sie wünschte sich die Zeiten mit Ron und Harry zurück. Bei ihnen war sie wenigstens diejenige, die nicht den Prüderie-Preis der Runde erhalten würde!

„Also, _SEX_ interessiert doch in unserem Alter wohl jeden, oder nicht? Selbst Longbottems Sex-Leben könnte unter Umständen für mich interessant sein, sofern es einen witzigen Zwischenfall darin gegeben hätte…" Draco genoss es förmlich, sie immer mehr in ein ihr sichtlich unangenehmes Thema zu drängen. „Also! War da _nichts_ mit Krumm, oder hast du ihn ran gelassen? Oder hattest du etwa was mit St. Potter? Weaselby?"

„Das werde ich dir ja wohl kaum erzählen!! Oder frage ich dich etwa, ob du Millecent und Pansy gevögelt hast?", sagte Hermine schnippisch, die sich inzwischen wieder ein bisschen gefangen hatte.

Ja, sie hatte zwar mit Viktor geschlafen, doch DAS würde sie Malfoy bestimmt nicht auf die Nase binden. Vor allen Dingen wollte sie gar nicht zu sehr an dieses Erlebnis erinnert werden, denn als besonders schön hatte sie es nicht in Erinnerung… Und dass er es für möglich hielt, dass sie etwas mit ihren besten Freuden hatte, zeigte ihr wieder mal deutliche, dass Draco eben ein Slytherin war. Sie wäre im Leben nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen, etwas mit Harry oder Ron anzufangen!

Draco hingegen lehnte sich entspannt in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah sie grinsend an. „Na klar habe ich Millicent und Pansy gevögelt…", sagte der Blonde so locker, als würde er das Normalste der Welt bestätigen.

„Grrr… MALFOY! _Das will ich aber gar nicht wissen_!" Hermine schien einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe. Sie raufte sich die Haare, während sie erneut versuchte, sich auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren.

„Wieso fragst du mich dann?", grinste Draco hingegen nur lässig.

„DAS WAR KEINE ERNST GEMEINTE FRA… Ach, was rede ich da überhaupt weiter mit dir! Du willst mich ja eh nicht verstehen!" Mit einer abfälligen Handbewegung wandte sie sich ab.

„Granger, Granger…", lachte er und zog ihren Stuhl mit einem Ruck näher an den seinen heran. Sie schrie kurz erschrocken auf und verkrallte die Finger in ihrem Mondkraut, verstummte dann aber sofort wieder, als sie seinen Atem direkt an ihrem Ohr spürte.

Eine Gänsehaut lief unweigerlich über ihren Körper…

„Du bist viel zu unentspannt…", raunte er leise und seine Worte kitzelten sie. Ohne es zu wollen, schloss sie die Augen.

„Vielleicht kann ich dir da behilflich sein….", schnurrte er weiter und ließ seine Hand leicht über ihren nackten Oberschenkel gleiten. Kurz bevor er ihren Rocksaum erreicht hatte, ließ er sie ruhen. Seine Berührung brannte wie Feuer auf ihrer Haut und ein betörender Duft stieg ihr in die Nase, der eindeutig von ihm ausging.

Ihr gefiel dieser Geruch…

„…Ich kenne da ein sehr effektives Mittel gegen permanente Unentspanntheit, an dem wir beide unseren Spaß hätten…" Sie spürte, wie seine Lippen die zarte Haut ihrer Ohrmuschel berührten.

Sie konnte spüren, wie er lächelte… Ihre Atmung hatte sich beschleunigt! Draco rückte noch ein Stück näher an sie heran, so dass sie nun mit ihrem Stuhl zwischen seinen gespreizten Schenkeln saß…

_Was passierte hier bitte gerade? _, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf…

„Weißt du, dass du richtig süß aussiehst, wenn du wütend bist, meine kleine Raumkatze?" Seine Worte ließen ihr einen Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken laufen. Mit seiner anderen Hand strich er leicht ihre Haare zur Seite und im nächsten Moment spürte Hermine, wie er ihren Nacken unendlich zärtlich zu liebkosen anfing.

„…ich habe schon lange keine Gryffindor mehr gehabt, weißt du?"

Sobald Hermine den Sinn seiner Worte begriffen hatte, öffnete sie schlagartig ihre Augen.

Es war, als wäre ein Bann von ihr genommen, der sie gefangen gehalten hatte…

_Was hat er da gerade gesagt? _

„Was hast du da gerade gesagt?" Ruckartig entfernte sie sich einige Zentimeter von ihm, drehte ihren Kopf und blickte ihn Stirn runzelnd an. Seine sturmgrauen Augen erfassten sie fragend.

_Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, Hermine! Der Kerl bringt dir ne einfache Hünchenkeule mit und schon lässt du dich von ihm fast einlullen und verführen? Du bist einfach zu harmoniebedürftig!!! _

„Ich sagte, dass ich schon lange keine Gryffindor mehr hatte… Was ist denn daran jetzt so schlimm, Granger?" Ungläubig lächelte er sie an. „Ist doch eigentlich ein Kompliment, oder nicht?"

Ruckartig stand Hermine auf, ging zwei Meter von ihm weg und blickte ihn schwer atmend an.

„Tu…das…nie…wieder!", sagte sie leise und wütend, ohne ihn dabei aus den Augen zu lassen.

Bedient verzog er sein Gesicht… „Heißt das jetzt etwa, dass wir nicht vögeln? Du weißt nicht, was dir da entgeht, Granger…!"

„Fass mich… nie… wieder… an, Malfoy! Ist das klar?" Entrüstet funkelte Hermine den blonden Slytherin an. Ein sehr gekränktes Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit…

„Wenn ich dich nur ein einziges Mal richtig anfassen würde, dann würdest du mich bitten, nicht mehr damit aufzuhören, Granger…" Die Art und Weise, wie Draco sie ansah und wie er genau diese Worte aussprach, jagten Hermine einen erneuten Schauer über den Rücken.

Sie schluckte schwer. „Doch die Gelegenheit mir DAS zu beweisen, wirst du nie haben!", sagte sie leise und sah ihn trotzig an. „Also finde dich besser gleich damit ab!"

Zu ihrem eigenen Schrecken antwortete er ihr jedoch nicht, sondern stand auf und kam langsam auf sie zu. Schnell trat Hermine einen kurzen Schritt zurück, bis sie mit dem Rücken an die kalte Steinwand stieß und dort wie angewurzelt stehen blieb…

Abwehrend hob sie ihre Hände, doch Malfoy packte sie nur bei den Handgelenken, hielt sie fest und drückte ihr die Arme über den Kopf. Erst wenige Zentimeter vor ihr kam er zum stehen, so dass Hermine selbst die Wärme seines Körpers durch ihre Kleidung spüren konnte.

Mit einem verführerischen Funkeln in den Augen und einem lasziven Lächeln auf den Lippen blickte er sie an.

„Weißt du was, meine kleine Raumkatze?" Seine Stimme klang dunkel und aufregend… „Ich glaube, du würdest glatt süchtig nach mir werden…"

Er trat noch die letzen Zentimeter näher an sie heran, so dass sein Körper sich nun an ihren schmiegte. Eine enorme Hitzewelle schoss sofort durch Hermines Adern, wie heiße Lava, die sich ihren Weg nach einem Vulkanausbruch bahnte.

„Wir könnten Sachen mit einander machen, die dich an den Rand des Wahnsinns treiben würden…" Er legte seine Wange an ihre und sofort konnte sie seinen heißen Atem an ihrem Gesicht spüren. Dann fing er an, zarte, federleichte Küsse auf ihrer Haut zu verteilen und unbewusst schoss der Lockenkopf für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen. Seine Hände hatten nun angefangen, leidenschaftlich ihre Arme auf und ab zu streicheln.

„Du würdest vor Verlangen nach mehr betteln, würdest mich einfach nur noch spüren wollen und nicht mehr in der Lage sein, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen…", raunte er in ihr Ohr und unendlich langsam fing Draco an, sich an ihr zu reiben, wobei er sie ein Stück die Wand hoch schob. Ein leises Stöhnen entwich Hermines Kehle und sie bemerkte, wie kurz sie davor war, ihm all das zu glauben. Sie konnte seinen Körper fühlen, ihn riechen und all das schien so richtig zu sein…

All das war so verdammt gut!

Doch dann, ganz plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung, ließ Draco von ihr ab.

„Aber _du _willst das ja alles nicht…" Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um, ging wieder hinüber zu seinem Platz, nahm sich erneut eine große Portion Mondkraut und machte sich daran, diese zu zerkleinern…

Fassungslos blickte Hermine ihn an. Ihre Knie zitterten immer noch… Was hatte er da gerade getan? Und warum zur Hölle ließ er sie jetzt hier so plötzlich stehen? Es schien ihr unbegreiflich, dass er sich eben mit ihr wieder mal nur einen Spaß erlaubt hatte.

Sprachlos klappte sie ihren Mund auf und wieder zu. Das nächste, was sie spürte, war Empörung und verletzter Stolz.

„Ja, genau!", sagte sie laut und guckte weiter zu, wie er sich seelenruhig mit seinem Mondkraut befasste. „Ich will das nicht und schon gar nicht mit dir, klar?!", sagte sie aufgebracht.

„Geht klar…", antwortete Draco lässig und drehte sich mit einem herablassenden Grinsen zu ihr um. „Aber mal sehen, wie lange du diesen Vorsatz aufrecht erhälst…"

**TBC**

**Ein kleinerVers zum Ende tut**

**nach meiner Ansicht immer gut!**

**Schreibst Du mir ein kleines Review ein,**

**dann kehrt bei mir Top-Laune ein! :-)**

**Bis blad, Euer Sönnchen!!!**


	7. Extrem gefährliche Zaubertränke

**Hallo Ihr Lieben,**

**eigentlich hatte ich mir vorgenommen, auf Eure Reviews ausführlich zu antworten, aber ich hatte eben einen riesigen Streit mit meinem Freund und mir geht es richtig schlecht! Vielleicht habe ich ja dieses Mal die Kraft, mir eine so miese Behalndlung nicht weiter gefallenzu lassen und endlich einen Schlußstrich zu ziehen...**

**Wie dem auch sei. Ich habe in meiner Wut noch etwas an diesem Kapitel gearbeitet und hoffe, es gefällt Euch. Das Ende hat sich ganz nach meiner zeitigen Stimmung plötzlich geändert. Aber lest selbst! Dieses Mal musste Draco leider den Frust ertragen, den ich gerne meinem Freund angetan hätte. **

**Armer Kerl... **

**Beim nächsten Chap hoffeich, dass das ausführliche Antworten nicht schon wieder auf der Strecke bleibt!**

**Also! Seid so lieb und schreibt meiner armen, geschundenen Seele ein kleines Review! **

**Danke Küsschen...**

**Euer Sönnchen**

**Extrem gefährliche Zaubertränke**

In dieser Nacht konnte Hermine nur schwer einschlafen.

Ständig musste sie an Malfoy denken und die Art, wie er auf sie wirkte. So ungern sie es tat, aber sie musste sich eingestehen, dass heute Abend nicht mehr viel gefehlt hätte und sie wäre seinen einladenden Worten und Tätigkeiten gefolgt. Die Art und Weise, wie er sie berührt hatte, was er ihr ins Ohr geflüstert hatte, waren wie eine Art Droge gewesen…

_Er spielt nur mit dir, Hermine! Werde dir darüber endlich mal klar! _, ermahnte sie sich und wälzte sich unruhig auf die andere Seite, um in dieser Position vielleicht schneller Schlaf zu finden. _Er würde einfach seine Triebe an dir befriedigen und dich dann weg werfen! Du kennst doch seinen Ruf…Im letzten Jahr hat er so gut wie alles gevögelt, was nicht bei drei auf dem Besen war! _

Doch trotz ihrer vernünftigen Worte schien er ihr nicht aus dem Kopf gehen zu wollen. Immer wieder ertappte sie sich bei den Gedanken, wie es wohl wäre, seine Lippen auf ihrem Mund zu spüren, seine Hände zu fühlen, wie sie über ihren Körper glitten und den seinen zu erkunden…

Doch trotzdem schwor sie sich, künftig nicht mehr auf ihn so zu reagieren! Sie konnte sonst alles in ihrem Leben so sehr kontrollieren und sie liebte diese geregelte Kontrolle. Auch in diesem Punkt würde es daher für sie sicherlich kein Problem geben, sich zu beherrschen!

Gegen drei Uhr morgens übermannte sie dann endlich die Müdigkeit und sie schlief ein…

oooOOOooo

„Hallo Jungs!" Sichtlich müde ließ sich Hermine am Samstag zu Harry und Ron am Frühstückstisch nieder. „Alles klar bei euch?"

„Bei und schon, Mine… Aber du siehst ziemlich fertig aus, wenn ich ehrlich bin…", sagte Harry besorgt und blickte seine Freundin fragend an.

„Ja… es ist wirklich ganz schön anstrengend, jeden Abend bis um Mitternacht Strafarbeiten zu erledigen… Irgendwie frage ich mich jetzt schon, wie ich das nur die nächsten Wochen noch überstehe und nebenbei noch die Abschlussexamina ablegen soll?"

„Also wenn du das nicht schaffst, dann fällt mir auch niemand mehr ein!", sagte Ron mit echter Überzeugung und Hermine spürte, wie sich ihr ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend etwas verflüchtigte. „Wahrscheinlich bestehst du trotz der Strafarbeiten die Prüfungen noch als Beste… Könnte ich mir auf jeden Fall gut vorstellen!"

„Danke…", sagte sie leicht verlegen und blickte in ihren Kaffeebecher.

„Ist doch so…", gab Ron offen und schenkte sich etwas Milch in sein Glas ein. „Wie ist es mit Malfoy?"

„Och, es ist eigentlich nichts passiert, was erwähnenswert wäre…Er ist ganz…okay!", log Hermine und hoffte innerlich, dass es weder Ron noch Harry auffallen würde.

„Ehrlich?" Harry klang irritiert. „Keine Streitereien, keine Gemeinheiten und auch keine Beschimpfungen?"

„Nein… Bisher nicht…", brachte der Lockenkopf zwischen zwei Schlucken Kaffee hervor.

„Und er belästigt dich auch nicht, so wie er es bei den anderen Mädchen oft genug getan

hat?" Auch Ron schien verwundert zu sein.

„Nein…auch keine Belästigungen…" Hermine räusperte sich kurz. Das Thema war ihr unangenehm! „Immerhin bin ich in seinen Augen ja auch nur ein kleines…Schlammblut. Er würde mich bestimmt nicht anfassen…" Sie versuchte mit diesem Argument einen so guten Stich zu setzen, auf den es nichts mehr zu erwidern gab.

„Das glaube ich nicht, Mine! Malfoy ist ein Schwein, der knallt doch alles durch, was ihm vor sein Rohr kommt… Selbst dich, wenn er die Gelegenheit dazu hätte!", sagte Ron unbeeindruckt und widmete sich wieder seinem Brötchen.

„Na herzlichen Dank, Mr. Weasley!", rief Hermine empört. „Was soll das denn heißen? _Er knallt **selbst** mich durch, wenn er nur die Gelegenheit dazu hätte? SELBST MICH!?!?!_"

Harry, der inzwischen in Deckung gegangen war, versuchte Ron unter dem Tisch einen Tritt zu verpassen, doch traf nur das Tischbein. Die Folge war ein stechender Schmerz in seinem großen Zeh…

„Was?", fragte Ron irritiert und blickte zu Hermine. „Ich habe doch nur gemeint, dass er selbst dich nehmen würde, auch wenn du in seinen Augen unter seiner Würde bist…"

„_DU BIST UNMÖGLICH, RONALD WEASLEY!!!_" Die Gryffindor sprang von ihrem Platz hoch und funkelte den rothaarigen jungen Mann böse an.

„Mine, setz dich doch wieder…", sagte Harry unter Schmerzen, mit dem Oberkörper halb auf dem Tisch liegend, da er sich seinen Fuß hielt. „Er hat es doch nicht so gemeint, wie es sich anhört!"

Ron blickte sich verwirrt um. „Was habe ich denn jetzt schon wieder Schlimmes gesagt?"

„Siehst du, Harry! Er versteht noch nicht mal, was er gerade gesagt hat!", schnauzte Hermine bissig und ließ Ron dabei nicht aus den Augen. „Nicht genug, dass ich mit der schlimmsten Strafe bedacht wurde, die es je auf Hogwarts gab, jetzt muss ich mich auch noch beleidigen lassen, nur weil einer meiner besten Freunde ein unsensibles Arschloch ist!? Na vielen Dank und einen schönen Tag noch…"

Sie drehte sich auf ihrem Absatz um, stolperte fast über die Sitzbank des Tisches und marschierte davon. Sie hörte noch, wie Ron laut „Spinnt sie jetzt denn total?" rief, doch es ließ sie unbeeindruckt. Innerlich schien sie zu kochen!

Sie wusste, dass Ron mit seiner Aussage richtig lag und gerade diese Tatsache schien ihr unglaublich quer den Hals hinunter zu gehen. Dass sie für Malfoy nie mehr als ein belangloses Sex-Abenteuer sein würde, war eine so bittere Erkenntnis und sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, warum es sie so sehr zu berühren schien…

oooOOOooo

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Hermine in ihrem Zimmer. Sie hatte sich einen Stapel Bücher zusammengestellt, aus denen sie für Zaubertränke lernen wollte und sich damit auf ihr Bett gelegt. Anfänglich merkte sie, wie ihre Gedanken immer noch zu Ron, Harry und auch Malfoy abschweiften und sie sich nur schwer konzentrieren konnte, doch mit jeder Stunde gewann sie ihre innere Ruhe mehr und mehr zurück.

Irgendwann war sie so vertieft in den Stoff, den sie zielstrebig durcharbeitete, dass sie Raum und Zeit vergaß.

Doch ein lautes Klopfen ließ sie plötzlich hoch schrecken.

„Was? Wer ist da?", rief sie und blickte zur Tür.

In der nächsten Sekunde wurde die Tür einen Spalt breit geöffnet und Draco Malfoy blickte sie grinsend an. Unter seinem linken Arm hielt er zwei dicke Bücher, die Hermine sofort als Zaubertrankliteratur erkannte.

„Ich bin zu spät… Sorry!", sagte er unbeirrt, trat ein und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich.

Er trug ein schwarzes Shirt, eine Blue-Jeans und schwarze Lederschuhe. Diese schlichte Kombination wirkte einfach perfekt und Hermine kam nicht umher sich einzugestehen, dass er einfach gut aussah, wie er so da stand.

„Du bist zu spät?" Völlig irritiert blickte sie auf ihre Armbanduhr und musste feststellen, dass es bereits fast fünf Uhr abends war.

„Ja, ich habe heute Nachmittag noch Quidditsch gespielt und völlig die Zeit vergessen…." Draco legte seine Bücher auf dem Tisch ab. „Wir waren ja für vier Uhr verabredet…"

Sie hatte an alles gedacht, aber nicht mehr daran, dass sie sich gestern mit Malfoy zum lernen verabredet hatte! Auch gerade nach all dem, was zwischen ihnen passiert war, hatte sie nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass es wirklich zu dieser Verabredung kommen würde.

Ja, in Wirklichkeit fand sie es sogar eine Spur dreist, dass er trotz seiner gestrigen Gebärden noch im Ernst davon ausging, dass SIE mit IHM lernen würde.

Fassungslos starrte sie ihn an.

„Granger? Erkennst du mich? Geht es dir auch wirklich gut? Du guckst wie ein Troll…" Belustigung schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

Die Gryffindor schüttelte kurz den Kopf, als wolle sie sich selbst wieder zur Besinnung bringen. „Um ehrlich zu sein… Ich habe nach deiner Aktion von gestern eigentlich nicht noch sehr viel Lust, mit dir zu lernen!"

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder? Nur weil ich dich etwas geneckt habe, bist du beleidigt? Du verstehst wirklich wenig Spaß, Granger… Nicht wahr?"

Spaß? Sollte das alles wirklich nur Spaß gewesen sein? Hermines Gedanken rasten in Höchstgeschwindigkeit durch ihren Kopf. War DAS, was Draco gestern getan hatte, wirklich spaßig gewesen???

Doch viel mehr ärgerte sie sich über sich selbst, dass musste sie sich in diesem Moment eingestehen!

Trotz des ihr so richtig erscheinenden Gedankens, Draco einfach raus zu schmeißen und ihm zu sagen, er könne sich für seinen Spaß künftig andere Idioten suchen, konnte und wollte sie genau dies nicht tun!

Sie wollte nicht, dass er so einfach ging!

„Gut, Malfoy! Aber wir lernen nur unter einer Bedingung zusammen!", sagte sie ernst und schlug ihr Buch zu.

„Und die wäre? Du weißt, ich mag eigentlich keine Bedingungen…" Auch er klang nun eine ganze Spur ernster.

„Du lässt deine dummen Späßchen …Wir lernen und da hat dein Gerede und Getue über Sex nichts zu suchen, klar?" Hermines Stimme klang entschieden.

„Na gut…" Er ließ sich neben dem Lockenkopf auf das Bett sinken. „Wenn du unbedingt nur den trockenen Stoff durchgehen willst…Dann lass uns mal los legen…"

Hermine nickte knapp. „Gut…"

Sie atmete tief ein und machte sich mit gemischten Gefühlen daran, erneut ihr Lehrbuch zu öffnen…

oooOOOooo

Zu Hermines großer Überraschung hielt sich Draco an ihre Abmachung und konzentrierte sich einzig und allein darauf, so gut es ging den Lehrstoff durchzugehen. Darüber hinaus war sie beeindruckt, wie fundiert sein Wissen zu sein schien. Sie wusste zwar, dass Draco neben ihr ein sehr guter Schüler war, doch dass er **_so_** gut war, hätte sie nicht erwartet…

Die Zeit verging und um sieben Uhr machten sie eine kurze Pause, um zu essen. Danach machten sie sich an das nächste Kapitel und lernten weiter.

Um kurz nach zehn Uhr schlug Hermine das auf ihren Knien ruhende Buch zu und blickte den blonden Slytherin mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„So… den größten Teil haben wir durch… Jetzt würde uns eigentlich nur noch der Bereich der genehmigungspflichtigen Zaubertränke fehlen…"

Draco, der am anderen Ende ihres Bettes saß und sich an die Wand gelehnt hatte, blickte sie erwartungsvoll an. „Na los, Granger… Dann lass uns damit anfangen!"

„Tja, würde ich ja gerne, aber ich habe _Extrem gefährliche Zaubertränke _nicht hier, in dem sie aufgeführt sind… Und das **_wir_** noch mal in die Bibliothek dürfen, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen…" Sie schüttelte ihren Lockenkopf und verzog dabei den Mund.

„Wir müssen nicht in die Bibliothek… Ich hab das Buch!", sagte Malfoy fast beiläufig.

„Du hast _Extrem gefährliche Zaubertränke_!?!" Ein beeindruckter Ausdruck trat auf Hermines Gesicht. „Aber… dieses Buch ist extrem selten…"

Lässig grinsen zuckte Draco mit den Schultern.

„Na los! Dann hol es!!", forderte die Gryffindor ihn überschwänglich auf und deutete mit ihren Händen an, dass er endlich aufstehen solle.

„Tja… Und genau da liegt das Problem, Granger… Wir müssen zwar nicht in die Bibliothek, um dieses Buch zu bekommen, aber…" Bei Dracos Worten konnte Hermine spüren, wie sich ihre Gesichtszüge wieder lockerten.

„Aber was?"

„Wir müssten es aus meinem Zimmer holen…"

„Du hast immer noch Bücher und Sachen in deinem Zimmer? Aber wir sollten doch mit unserem gesamten Kram hier her in den Kerker kommen?" Hermine blickte ihn verständnislos an.

„Glaubst du etwa, ich schleppe allen Scheiß mit, den ich besitze? Ich habe die wichtigsten Sachen eingepackt und wollte den Rest eben holen, wenn das Schuljahr vorbei ist und wir Hogwarts verlassen…", verteidigte sich Draco.

„Also wird es nichts mit _Extrem gefährliche Zaubertränke_!", sagte Hermine resignierend und legte das schwere Buch, das sie auf ihren Knien balancierte, neben sich.

„Natürlich wird das was…", antwortete Draco grinsend und stand auf. „Los, komm schon. Wir gehen es holen!"

oooOOOooo

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das hier wirklich gerade tue!", fluchte Hermine leise, während sie leise hinter Malfoy her schlich. „Da stehe ich schon auf der Rausschmiss-Liste an oberster Stelle und nun turne ich hier um kurz vor elf Uhr nachts durch den Kerker…"

„Nun kriege dich mal wieder ein, Granger! Uns wird schon niemand erwischen… Und alleine kann ich das Buch nicht holen, da brauche ich schon deine Hilfe…", antwortete Draco über seine Schulter zurück und trotz der Dunkelheit konnte Hermine ein freches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht erkennen.

„Wofür brauchst du mich eigentlich genau?", zischte sie leise zurück.

„Wirst du gleich sehen…" Der Slytherin wurde plötzlich langsamer und blieb vor einer Steinmauer stehen. „Gib mir mal deine Hand…"

Überrascht blickte Hermine ihn an, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hatte Draco schon ihre Hand ergriffen und sie konnte spüren, wie ein leichtes Kribbeln sich auf ihrer Haut ausbreitete. Sie sah wie in Zeitlupe mit an, wie er langsam ihre Hand auf einen dunklen Stein der Mauer legte und ihr andeutete, sie dort liegen zu lassen.

„Hier ist eine verstecke Tür, die direkt zu den Kerkern der Slytherins führt. Man kann sie allerdings nur öffnen, wenn man zwei Steine gleichzeitig berührt, doch die liegen für eine Person zu weit aus einander… Dafür brauche ich dich! Zauberei funktioniert hier nicht…" Er zwinkerte ihr kurz zu und ging einige Meter entfern zu einer anderen Stelle der Mauer. Hermine erkannte in der Dunkelheit, wie er dort nach dem anderen Stein zu suchen schien und dann einen Augenblick später seine Hand danach ausstreckte.

Im nächsten Augenblick erklang ein dumpfes, schleifendes Geräusch und einige der Steine formten sich zu einem Durchgang um.

„So, komm schon! Der Durchgang schließt sich in einigen Sekunden wieder…" Wieder griff Draco nach ihrem Arm, zog sie hinter sich her und bevor Hermine auch nur etwas sagen konnte, waren sie auch schon auf der anderen Seite der Mauer angekommen.

Das gleiche Geräusch, das schon eben beim Öffnen des Durchganges ertönt war, drang erneut an Hermines Ohr.

Die Tür hatte sich wieder verschlossen…

„Wo sind wir hier?" Hermines Augen versuchten sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen, während sie sich umblickte. Sie standen in einer ziemlich dunklen Ecke eines Ganges, der nur an einigen Stellen spärlich beleuchtet war.

„In die eine Richtung geht es zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum…" Draco deutete nach

links. „…und die andere Richtung führt zu den Schlafsälen und Einzelschlafgemächern…"

„Woher kennst du diese Geheimtür?", fragte sie leise.

„Snape nutzt sie oft… Es ist eine enorme Abkürzung von Filch zu den Slytherin-Räumen, als wenn man den normalen Weg geht…", flüsterte er.

„SNAPE nutzt den Durchgang oft?", keuchte Hermine erschrocken auf.

„Pssst… Bist du verrückt geworden, Granger? Du kannst doch hier nicht so rum schreien…" Der Slytherin sah sie wütend an und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf seine Stirn.

„Du bist wohl eher der Verrückte… Lotst mich zu einer Geheimtür, die ständig von Snape genutzt wird…", zischte Hermine gereizt zurück.

„Nun beruhig dich… Es wird schon nichts passieren… Um diese Uhrzeit schleicht er fast nie hier herum… Komm schon, der Gang ist gerade leer!" Langsam setzte sie sich in Bewegung und folgte Draco.

„Aber…", rief Hermine einen Augenblick später leise. „Wie kann Snape denn alleine die Tür öffnen, wenn wir es nur zu zweit konnten?"

„Das weiß ich auch nicht genau! Mit Zauberei geht es jedenfalls nicht, das haben wir schon mal probiert….", flüsterte der Blonde leise, während er vor einer Tür zum stehen

kam. „Wahrscheinlich braucht Snape als Lehrer nur einen Stein zu drücken…"

Er zog einen Schlüssel aus der Tasche seiner Jeans und schloss die dunkle Holztür

auf. „So… Jetzt komm schnell rein, bevor jemand kommt!"

Und im nächsten Moment stand Hermine in Dracos Schlafzimmer. Die Tür fiel leise hinter ihnen ins Schloss.

Sofort flammten einige Kerzen auf, die er, nach Hermines Vermutung, mit einem Selbstentzündungszauber belegt haben musste.

Der Raum war groß und dunkel. Ein riesiger Schrank stand zu ihrer Rechten und an der linken Wand standen mehrere Regale, die bis an die Decke mit Büchern bestückt waren. Es mussten weit über Fünfhundert sein…

Hermines Unterkiefer klappte nach unten! Jetzt verstand sie, warum Draco sagte, dass er nicht all seine Sachen mitnehmen wollte. Sie war mehr als beeindruckt. Nie hätte sie DAS hier erwartet.

Draco Malfoy, eine Leseratte!? Dieser Gedanke schien ihr fast bizarr…

„Granger! Komm wieder zu dir!" Erklang seine Stimme dicht neben ihrem Ohr und riss sie unsanft aus ihren Gedanken. Dann ging er an ihr vorbei, hinüber zu einem der Regale und nach wenigen Sekunden hatte er das Buch gefunden, nach dem er gesucht hatte. Er zog es geschickt aus dem Regal, ging zu dem großen Himmelbett hinüber, das direkt an der Stirnseite des Raumes stand und ließ sich auf dem dunkelgrünen Bettzeug aus Satin nieder.

Das Bett war Hermine noch gar nicht richtig aufgefallen! So sehr hatten die Bücher ihre Wahrnehmung wieder mal getrübt…

Es war aus demselben dunklen und edel wirkenden Holz gefertigt, wie Dracos Kleiderschrank und wirkte wie das Prunkstück des Raumes. Es war riesig, hatte bis zur Decke reichende Pfosten, die mit schönen Schnitzereien verziert waren und auf denen ein dunkelgrüner, samtiger Baldachin angebracht war.

Draco, der Hermines erkundenden Blick bemerkt zu haben schien, legte das Buch neben sich, in dem er bis eben noch gestöbert hatte.

„Sind die Schlafräume der Gryffindors so erbärmlich, dass du bei diesem Anblick nicht mehr aus dem Staunen raus kommst, Granger?"

„Was? Ähm… Nein…", stotterte sie ungewollt. „Ich bin nur überrascht…"

„Wovon?", hakte Draco sofort nach.

„Von…den vielen Büchern! So viele besitze _ich_ nicht mal…" Sie merkte, wie sie sich wieder etwas zu fassen schien.

„Ich lese halt gerne."

„Und dein Bett… Es sieht wunderschön aus… Trotzdem hier alles so…dunkel ist."

Ein schmutziges Grinsen trat auf Malfoys Gesicht. „Ja, das Bett ist klasse, nicht wahr? Wenn du willst, kannst du ja rüber kommen und mal… Probe liegen!?"

„Malfoy…", antwortete sie genervt.

„Was denn? Ich meine, wenn wir schon mal hier sind und dir das Bett so gut gefällt, dann kannst du es doch auch mal ausprobieren! Ich kann dir auch gerne einige…Nutzungs-möglichkeiten zeigen, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine!" Draco, der auf dem Rücken lag und sich mit den Armen seitlich abgestützt hatte, fing nun an, lasziv und langsam sein Becken in die Höhe zu recken und es wieder sinken zu lassen.

Hermine musste einmal kurz schlucken, um ihre Kehle neu zu befeuchten. „Das hättest du wohl gerne!", gab sie dann so überheblich es ihr möglich war zurück.

„Wenn du so fragst… _Das_ hätte ich jetzt wirklich ziemlich gerne…" Er blickte auf sein Becken hinab und dann zu ihr.

„Malfoy… Du hast mir versprochen, dein Sex-Gerede und –Getue zu unterlassen!"

„Du hattest das aber nur für die Zeit gefordert, in der wir lernen und da habe ich auch nichts getan, oder?"

Hermine fluchte innerlich! Dieser Mistkerl hatte wieder mal Recht!

Langsam erhob sich der Slytherin, schritt auf sie zu und trat hinter sie. Unfähig sich zu bewegen und heftig atmend spürte Hermine, wie er sich sanft an sie drängte.

Er hatte seine Hände auf ihre Arme gelegt. Sein Mund war nun direkt an ihrer Ohrmuschel, so dass sie seinen heißen Atem spüren konnte.

„Und jetzt lernen wir gerade nicht, oder?", erklang seine dunkle Stimme und ließ einen Schauer ihren Rücken hinunter laufen. Seine Hände glitten zu ihren eigenen hinab, streichelten diese kurz und fuhren dann wieder ihre Arme hoch, um auf ihren Schultern ruhen zu bleiben.

Ein irres Kribbeln kroch Hermines Magen empor und sie schloss die Augen.

„Lass dich doch einfach mal gehen, Granger…Entspann dich …" Seine Worte schlichen sich wie betäubendes Aphrodisiaka durch ihren Kopf. Sie spürte, wie er sich noch dichter an sie drängte und sie konnte den betörenden Duft riechen, der von ihm ausging. Es war, als würde ihr letzter innerer Widerstand in just diesem Moment brechen.

Unbewusst ließ sie ihren Kopf nach hinten an seine Schulter sinken und augenblicklich, als hätte er nur auf irgendein Zeichen von ihr gewartet, schlang er seine Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper.

Seine Lippen hinterließen eine brennende Spur auf ihrer linken Wange, die sich von ihrer sensiblen Ohrmuschel immer mehr zu ihrem Mund hin arbeitete.

Leise stöhnte sie auf.

Dann küsste er sie.

Leidenschaftlich neckte er ihre Zunge mit der seinen, während seine Hände sanft über ihren Bauch streichelten.

Er schmeckte verdammt gut.

Während des Kusses hatte Draco Hermine zu sich gedreht, ohne den Kontakt ihrer Lippen zu unterbrechen. Er führte ihre Arme nach oben und deutete ihr an, sie um seinen Hals zu legen.

Willenlos tat Hermine, was er wollte.

Quälend langsam streichelten seine Hände nun über ihren Rücken, bis sie an ihrem wohlgeformten Po ankamen, den er zärtlich zu massieren anfing.

Sie stöhnte leise in seinem Mund auf und im nächsten Moment konnte Hermine spüren, wie Draco leicht gegen ihre Lippen lächelte.

_Verdammt, Hermine! Lass dich nicht so gehen! Kapier mal was… Du bist gerade auf dem besten Wege, dich von Draco Malfoy verführen zu lassen… DRACO MALFOY! _Eine Stimme peitschte plötzlich durch ihr Gehirn, doch sie wollte ihr kein Gehör schenken. Zu schön war einfach das, was sich gerade hier ereignete.

Malfoy hin oder her!

Oder war es gerade _wegen _Malfoy?

Dann, ganz langsam drängte er sie zu seinem Bett hinüber, bis ihre Beine gegen den Holzrahmen stießen und sie zum stehen kam.

Wenige Sekunden später spürte Hermine die weiche Satinbettwäsche, in die Draco sie zärtlich drückte.

Er befand sich nun über ihr.

Hermine sah kurz zu ihm auf, bis ihr Blick seine sturmgrauen Augen erfasste.

Er atmete heftig.

Seine Wangen waren genau wie sein Mund leicht gerötet und einige Haarsträhnen hingen ihm wild in die Stirn.

Er sah einfach fantastisch aus!

Dann küsste er sie erneut und sie spürte das Gewicht seines Körpers auf ihrem eigenen.

Langsam drängte er sein Becken zwischen ihre Schenkel und Hermine ließ es ohne Widerrede zu. Seine Hände glitten über ihre Jeans, hinauf zu ihrem Bauch und machten erst halt, als sie ihre Brüste erreicht hatte.

Eine Gänsehaut zog sich über ihren gesamten Körper…

Im selben Moment bemerkte Hermine, wie er seinen Unterleib dicht an ihren drückte und sofort konnte sie seine heiße Erregung durch den Stoff ihrer Hosen spüren.

Für eine Sekunde löste er kurz ihren Kuss und keuchte: „Baby, Du bist die Einzige für mich, ganz ehrlich…"

Dann küsste er sie erneut.

_Hermine Granger, wenn du jetzt nicht augenblicklich erkennst, dass er dich total einlullen will, dann bist du wirklich die dümmste Gryffindor, die es je an diese Schule geschafft hat! DU BIST DIE EINZIGE FÜR MICH… Ich bitte dich…Also wirklich! _Hermines Verstand erwachte schlagartig und ihr Körper versteifte sich. Die Stimme, die sie noch vor wenigen Minuten am liebsten aus ihrem Kopf verbannt hätte, drängte sich ihr nun förmlich auf und hallte wie ein Echo immer wieder nach.

Wie naiv war sie nur gewesen!?

Auch Draco, der zu merken schien, dass mit Hermine etwas nicht zustimmte, unterbrach den wilden Kuss schwer atmend.

„Alles… in Ordnung… mit dir?"

Die eigene Sprache noch nicht wieder gefunden zu haben, trieb Hermine dazu, nur kräftig mit dem Kopf zu nicken.

„Was ist denn jetzt plötzlich… mit dir los?" Er sah sie fragend an und leichter Ärger machte sich als Unterton in seiner Stimme breit.

Der Lockenkopf drückte den Blonden von sich und stand auf.

„Ich muss verrückt geworden sein…", sagte sie mehr zu sich, als zu dem verwunderten Draco, der nun plötzlich wieder alleine in seinem Bett lag.

„Sag mal, Granger… Ist das jetzt dein Ernst?" Er rappelte sich etwas hoch und starrte sie ungläubig an.

Doch Hermine schüttelte nur weiter geistesabwesend den Kopf. „Entschuldige… Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist! Aber du und ich… Das, was eben passiert ist… Wir! Das geht alles gar nicht!"

Der Blick des Slytherins verfinsterte sich.

„Granger… Noch mal ganz langsam: Wir machen rum, du bist die ganze Zeit total willig, ich habe inzwischen eine Mega-Latte in der Hose und nun willst du mir einfach so erklären, dass das alles nur ein kleines Versehen für dich war? Sag mal, spinnst du eigentlich?"

Hermine blickte ihn fassungslos an. „Es war nicht nur ein kleines Versehen, Malfoy! Es war ein riesiger Fehler… Und das er mir noch rechtzeitig aufgefallen ist, das kannst du dir selbst zuschreiben!" Sie verzog ihren Mund und äffte ihn nach. „_Baby, du bist die Einzige für mich, ganz ehrlich…_ Auch wenn du mich fast so weit hattest, aber auf so einen Scheiß falle selbst ich nicht rein! Kleiner Tipp: Du solltest künftig eher versuchen, deinen Mund zu halten, wenn dein Verstand sich in deine Hose verabschiedet hat!"

„Also gut! Also gut…" Auch Draco stand auf. Allerdings sichtlich bemüht, die scheinbar sehr störende Erektion in seiner Hose unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. „Dann vögeln wir also nicht! Fein…Mir soll´s egal sein!"

„Ja, fein…", bestätigte Hermine angriffslustig.

Einen Augenblick sagte keiner von ihnen ein Wort. Sie blickten sich einfach vor Auf- und Erregung schnell atmend an.

„Dann los… Wir machen uns auf den Rückweg…" Mit seltsam eingeengten Schritten ging Draco erneut zu seinem Bett, ergriff _Extrem gefährliche Zaubertränke_ und seinen Zauberstab, der ihm aus der Hosentasche gerutscht zu sein schien.

Er murmelte einen leisen Spruch und in wenigen Sekunden war sein Bett frisch aufgeschlagen. Dann drehte er sich auf seinem Absatz um und rausche mit den Worten „Komm schon, Granger!" an Hermine vorbei…

**TBC!**

**Tja, es wird noch spannend werden...**

**Bald geht es weiter und ich gehe jetzt ins Bett! Gute Nacht, frohes Neujahr und bis bald...**

**Sönnchen **


	8. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

**Valentina: **danke für Dein Lob! ich freu mich riesig! Aber ne eigene Seite hatte ich noch nie... ;-) **Hermy Bookworm:** Freut mich, dass Du die Wendung in dem Kapitel mochtest. Ich denke, die beiden sollten es nicht so einfach haben. Bei mir hat sich auch alles wieder gebessert. :-) **Lolli: **Bei so viel guter Laune, muss es einem ja besser gehen!! Danke für dein liebes Lob! Ich werde mich natürlich mit den künftigen Kapiteln auch beeilen... :-) **Nina:** Na, ich glaube, für Draco war es schon hart... Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Werd mal sehen, ob ich meinen DRACO dieses Mal endlich in die Wüse schicke... Noch ist noch nix entschieden... ;-) **Witchi: **Dankeschön fürs Lob!! Ja, aber Draco musste einfach stellvertretend für meinen Freund leiden... Ging nicht anders! ;-) **Silberfluegel: **Danke für dein nettes Lob! Ich werde mich mit dem nächsten Chap beeilen. **Mrsgaladriel:** Hey, meine treue Reviewerin! Vielen Dank für dein Lob!! Das heutige Kapitel ist zwar nicht ganz so lang, aber dafür sehr lustig... Finde ich wenigstens! ;-)) **Gefallener Engel: **Danke für das dicke Lob! Ich freu mich so, dass es Dir gefällt!!! Hoffentlich kann ich deinen Ansprüchen auch in Zukunft gerecht werden?? Liebe Grüße!!! ;-)

**

* * *

**

**Sooo! Ich habe es endlich geschafft, auch mal ausführlich auf Eure lieben Reviews zu antworten. Zum Wochenende möchte ich Euch nun mit einem neuen Chapter beglücken und hoffe, es gefällt Euch! ;-) **

**Bitte seid doch so nett und schreibt mir weiter so fleißig Reviews, damit ich auch etwas Motivation bekomme... Danke! :-)**

**Euch allen ein schönes Wochenende und bis zum nächsten Chap in der nächsten Woche...**

**Knutsch! Sönnchen...**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

Die kommenden Tage waren für Hermine sehr schweigsam, was ihr allerdings nur äußerst recht kam. Zum einen war sie noch immer sauer auf Ron, der noch nicht eingesehen hatte, was überhaupt in ihrer Unterhaltung schief gelaufen war. Zum anderen hatte sie keine Lust mit Malfoy auch nur ein Wort zu wechseln, da er auf dem gesamten Rückweg durch den Kerker immer wieder Spitzen gegen Hermine fallen ließ. („So etwas wie du ist mir noch nie unter gekommen, Granger!"; „Du gehörst wohl auch zu den Weibern, die einen erst heiß machen und dann fallen lassen…")

Die abendlichen Strafarbeiten, die Draco und sie gemeinsam verrichten mussten, verliefen daher sehr wortkarg und waren extrem langweilig. Doch mit jedem Tag gewöhnte sich Hermine mehr an diese Situation.

Doch auch diese Woche neigte sich schließlich dem Ende, was zur Folge hatte, dass sich wenigstens eine der beiden Streitigkeiten klärte. Es war Ron, der am Freitag während der Mittagspause Hermine eine sehr seltsame Entschuldigung hinunter betete, die er scheinbar schon seit einigen Tagen in seinem Kopf ausformuliert haben musste, aber völlig anders abspielte, als er es geplant hatte.

„Ganz ehrlich, Mine… Ich habe das nie so gemeint, wie es bei Dir angekommen ist. Malfoy wäre in meinen Augen sogar ganz schön dumm, wenn er dich nur für etwas Sex haben wollen würde… Der weiß halt nicht, was wirklich gut ist! Ich zum Beispiel… Ich würde nicht mit dir schlafen wollen… NEIN! So meine ich das nicht… Das würde nämlich unsere ganze Freundschaft zerstören! Aber wenn wir mit einander schlafen würden, du und ich… Dann würde danach auch mehr zwischen uns sein… Nicht, dass ich etwa in dich verliebt bin, oder so… Aber wenn es passieren würde, dann richtig! Ich meine…"

„Lass mal gut sein, Ron!" Hermine konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkeifen, da Ron inzwischen eine rötlichere Gesichtsfarbe als seine Haare angenommen hatte. „Ich nehme die Entschuldigung an und danke dir für diesen …. außergewöhnlichen…. Vortrag."

oooOOOooo

Den Samstag verbrachte sie dann tagsüber mit Harry und Ron in Hogsmead, wo sie gemeinsam einen netten Nachmittag in den 3 Besen verlebten. Da sie etwas länger als gewöhnlich blieben, nahm Hermine es gerne in Kauf, ihr tägliches Abendessen zusammen mit Malfoy einmal ausfallen zu lassen.

Sie kehrte um kurz vor neun Uhr in den Kerker zurück und wollte eigentlich sofort in ihren Raum gehen, als sie bemerkte, dass die Tür zu Dracos Zimmer weit offen stand. Langsam blickte sie hinein…

Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass der Slytherin überhaupt anwesend war. Viel eher hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass er einfach seine Tür nicht richtig verschlossen hatte.

„Was machst du da?", fragte sie zögerlich und war über das Bild irritiert, das sich ihr bot.

Draco, der auf seinem Bett saß, schien irgendetwas vor sich hin zu summen, während er gegen die gegenüber liegende Zimmerwand starrte. In der Hand hielt er ein Glas, in dem sich eine klare, bräunliche Flüssigkeit befand.

„Hm?", etwas verdutzt starrte er zu Tür und es schien Hermine so, als würde er sie nicht sofort erkennen.

„Ich wollte wissen, was du da machst?!"

Ein etwas seltsam wirkendes Grinsen trat auf sein Gesicht. Dann hob er seine Hand und strich sich durch die blonden Haare, die ihm teilweise ins Gesicht hingen.

„Was ich hier mache? Ich betrinke mich, Granger…" Hermine hätte schwören können, dass sie ein leichtes Lallen vernommen hatte.

„Und wieso tust Du so etwas, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Wieso tue ich was?" Der Lockenkopf fragte sich, ob er sich absichtlich so dumm stellte, oder ob er schon so voll war, dass er nicht mehr richtig antworten konnte.

„Malfoy… Warum! Besäufst! Du! Dich!"

„Gründe gibt es doch genug, oder nicht? Ich muss hier in diesem Loch wohnen, jeden Abend nervige Strafarbeiten verrichten… Dich muss ich auch noch ertragen…", sagte er theatralisch und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

„Okay, das reicht! Wenn du mir nichts sagen willst, dann bitte! Viel Spaß noch beim Lichter ausschießen…" Sie war gerade dabei zu gehen, als seine Stimme sie erneut einholte.

„Granger, warte!"

Hermine drehte sich um und blickte ihn an. „Was denn noch?"

Er schwieg und blickte sie an. Sie konnte erkennen, wie er innerlich mit sich zu kämpfen schien, ob er ihr den wahren Grund erzählen sollte, oder nicht.

„Ich betrinke mich gerade, weil… weil… heute mein achtzehnter Geburtstag ist und… ich nie gedacht hätte, dass ich den mal… alleine feiern müsste." Während er sprach blickte er nach unten. Er wirkte plötzlich sehr traurig, so wie er da saß.

Sie wusste, dass er schon einiges getrunken haben musste, wenn er bereit war, ihr diese Blöße von sich zu zeigen.

Langsam trat Hermine einige Schritte näher an ihn heran. Sie überlegte, was sie sagen sollte, doch nichts fiel ihr ein, was irgendwie sinnvoll klang.

„Hättest du…", sie stockte. „Hättest du noch ein zweites Glas für mich?"

Verdutzt sah Malfoy zu ihr hoch. Ein unsicheres „Was?" kam ihm über die Lippen und die Gryffindor konnte sich angesichts seiner ungewohnten Sanftheit ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Ein zweites Glas, Malfoy! Wie kann ich denn sonst mit dir auf deinen Geburtstag

anstoßen?", antwortete sie frech und deutete auf die Flasche Whisky, die auf dem Tisch

stand. „Außer du möchtest hier gerne weiter alleine um die Wette saufen. Dann verschwinde ich wieder…"

„Nein…nein!", sprudelte es aus ihm hervor und sie konnte ein wenig Dankbarkeit in seinem Gesicht erkennen. Er ging hinüber zu seinem Kleiderschrank, öffnete die Tür, holte ein weiteres Glas heraus und füllte es für Hermine.

Nachdem er es ihr gereicht hatte, blickte sie abgeneigt auf das bräunliche Getränk hinab. „Eigentlich mag ich gar keinen Whisky… Aber ich glaube, ich werde heute mal eine Ausnahme machen müssen…" Sie streckte den Arm aus und lächelte gequält. „Happy birthday und zum Wohl…"

„Zum Wohl…" Ihre Gläser berührten sich und ein leises Klirren erfüllte den Raum. Hermine schüttelte sich kurz, nachdem sie einen Schluck getrunken hatte. „Pah! Das Zeug schmeckt so ekelig…" Ohne auf eine weitere Einladung zu warten, ließ sie sich auf Dracos Bett nieder.

„Nach… dem ersten Glas hört das in der Regel auf…" Auch Draco setzte sich wieder hin, allerdings mit einem gewissen Sicherheitsabstand.

Einen unangenehm langen Augenblick sagte keiner von ihnen ein Wort. Beide blickten sie nur hinunter auf ihre Gläser, als wäre Whisky eine wirklich sehr interessante Sache!

„Hast du…vorhin etwas mit deinen Slytherin-Freunden gefeiert?", fragte Hermine plötzlich und durchbrach somit die Stille zuerst.

„Ja, ein wenig. So gut das eben geht, wenn man den eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum nicht betreten darf… Da findet jetzt übrigens eine riesige Überraschungsparty für mich statt…", antwortete Malfoy.

„Wer ist so dumm und organisiert für dich eine Überraschungsparty, wo doch alle wissen, dass du nicht in euren Gemeinschaftsraum darfst?" Der Lockenkopf blickte ihn verwundert an.

„Crabbe und Goyle…" Er grinste mitleidig und schüttelte den Kopf. „Na ja, man darf es ihnen nicht übel nehmen… Sie sind halt nicht viel schlauer als Flubberwürmer…"

Hermine musste lachen. „Der gute Wille zählt halt am meisten!" Sie nahm verlegen einen weitern Schluck Whisky und spürte, wie er ihr erneut heiß die Kehle hinab lief.

„Und du, Granger? Was hast _du _den ganzen Tag so gemacht?"

„Ich…war mit Harry und Ron in Hogsmead. Wir haben ein bisschen in den 3 Besen gesessen, Leute beobachtet, ein paar Butterbier getrunken… Nichts besonders also."

„Mit oder ohne Alkohol?"

„Was?"

„Das Butterbier! War es mit, oder war es ohne Alkohol?" Der Blonde deutete auf den Whisky in seiner Hand.

„Natürlich ohne! Oder glaubst du, ich lasse mich schon am Nachmittag voll laufen?!" Sie blickte ihn verwundert an und nahm einen weitern Schluck aus ihrem Glas. „Wo hast du eigentlich den Whisky her?"

„Von Goyle… Er hat ihn mir gegeben, damit ich auch was von meiner Party habe…" Wieder schüttelte er belustigt den Kopf.

„Ah… Na dann." Verwundert stellte Hermine fest, dass sie ihr Glas just in diesem Moment leer trank.

_Er hat Recht! Wenn man erstmal dabei ist, schmeckt das Zeug wirklich nicht mehr so eklig! , _ging es ihr durch den Kopf.

„Willst du noch einen Schluck?" Draco deutete auf ihr Glas.

Hermine zögerte und tat dann etwas für sie recht untypisches. Sie streckte ihren Arm aus und hielt ihm auffordernd ihr Glas entgegen. „Klar… Ein Glas trinke ich noch!"

oooOOOooo

Nach zwei Stunden hatten Draco und Hermine die Flasche fast leer getrunken, was ihnen eine wunderbare Gesprächsgrundlage bereitete, denn sie unterhielten sich, als ob sie sich bereits seit Ewigkeiten kennen würden.

Während sie sich locker im Schneidersitz gegenüber saßen, erzählten sie sich lustige Geschichten aus ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit…

„Und weiß´ du noch…", lachte Draco laut. „…als du mich damals…hahaha… im dritten Schuljahr fast k. o. geschlag´n has´? Mir tat noch die ganze nächs´e Woche mein Kiefer weh…"

„Ja… Ich weiß!", gaggerte Hermine, deren Aussprach inzwischen schon genauso undeutlich wie die von Malfoy war. „Und meine Hand tat mir vielleich´ weh! Hahaha… Hätte ich das vorher gewusst, hätte ich mir den Schlag…lieber noch mal überlegt!"

„Tja und hätt´ mir damals jemand gesagt, dass ich heute mit dir susammen wohnen muss, hätt´ ich wahrscheinlich sofort ´nen Selbstverteidigungskurs belegt…"

„Ich glaube nich, dass ich heute noch geg´n dich an…kommen würd, wenn ich ehrlich

bin!" Sie nahm einen großen Schluck aus ihrem Glas.

„Aber ich schlag keine… Frau´n, Granger! Also wärs du mir…immer noch…überlegen!"

„Ach nein?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Nein… DAS is eine der wenigen Sach´n, die ich NIE tun würde…", gab Draco so ernst wie möglich zur Antwort.

Plötzlich wurde es still zwischen ihnen und Hermine lächelte ihn an.

„Was is´?", fragte der Slytherin irritiert.

„Nix… Ich find nur, dass du …eigentlich ganz nett sein kannst, wenn du wills´, versteht sich!"

Draco grinste verlegen. „Und wenn du willst, kanns´ du auch mal _nich´_ nervig sein…" Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Es is´ sehr nett von dir, mir heute Gesellschaft zu leist´n…"

„Hab ich gern getan…" Auch sie grinste nun und blickte dabei verlegen nach unten.

„Na, was denks´ du gerade?", hakte Draco etwas lallend nach und betrachtete sie interessiert. Seine Augen sahen dabei allerdings etwas trübe aus.

„Mh…", schmunzelte Hermine und blickte auf ihr Glas, dass sie fast leer in ihren Händen hielt. Der Raum schien sich ein wenig zu drehen, doch es störte sie nicht.

Dann sah sie ihn an und auch ihr Blick wirkte inzwischen vom Alkohol verschleiert. „Weißt du…", sie beugte sich etwas zu ihm nach vorne. Da sie nur etwa einen guten halben Meter von einander entfernt saßen, kam sie ihm dadurch extrem nahe. Auch Draco kam ihr unbewusst entgegen. „Ich glaube…" Sie konnte inzwischen seinen aufgeregten Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren. Seine sturmgrauen Augen hielten ihren Blick gefangen und das betörende Lächeln, das auf seinen Lippen lag, wirkte mehr als einladend.

„Was glaubst du…?", raunte er leise und seine Stimme klang unendlich verführerisch.

„Ich glaube… ich muss…" Sie lächelte ihn so verführerisch an, wie es ihr noch möglich war und beugte sich noch einige Zentimeter vor. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich nun fast und Hermine spürte, wie ein seltsames Gefühl sich in ihrer Magengegend breit machte…

„Du musst…?", kitzelte sie der Blonde und streichelte mit einer Hand sanft über ihre errötete Wange.

Das Gefühl in Hermines Magen breitete sich aus. Anfänglich hatte sie geglaubt, es sei das gleiche Kribbeln, das sie verspürt hatte, als Malfoy sie vor einigen Tagen küsste, doch nun schien es sich zu verändern….

„Ich glaube… ich…ich muss…" Sie verlor seinen Blickkontakt und rückte etwas ab. „…ich muss mich übergeben…" Und schon presste sie sich ihre Hand auf den Mund, rollte sich benommen vom Bett des Slytherins und wankte davon.

Der einzige Gedanke, der Hermine durch den Kopf ging, war so schnell wie möglich das Bad zu erreichen.

Kaum nahm sie die Schritte hinter sich wahr, die ihr eilig zu folgen schienen…. Sie spürte nur, dass ihr jemand plötzlich einen Arm um die Hüfte legte, sie stützte und weiter mit ihr in Richtung Bad eilte.

Sie blickte zur Seite und erkannte… Malfoy.

**So... Ich glaube, das nächste Kapitel wird Euch gefallen... :-)**

**Seid doch so nett und schreibt mir ein kleines Review!! Sehr reizend von Euch, wirklich sehr, sehr reizend! ;-D**


	9. Besser raus als rein

**Mariah87: **Danke für Dein Lob! Ich weiß noch nicht genau, wie die beiden letztlich "enden", aber es wird schon nicht langweilig sein... ;-)** ZanzaraAzure: **Freut mich, dass Dir die Geschichte gefällt... :-) Viel Spaß beim lesen...**Nicolka: **Und hier ist das nächste Kapitel!! Vielen, vielen Dank für Dein tolles Lob!** Schwarzleser: **Danke für die Info! ;-) **Megumi: **Geht ja schon weiter, geht ja schon weiter... ;-) Danke fürs Lob! **D.V.G.M.1: **Vielen, vielen Dank für Dein ausführliches Lob!! Ich fand den Gedanken auch schön, dass die beiden noch nicht so schnell an ihr Ziel kommen... Ich werde mal gucken, was mir so einfällt, um den beiden das Leben noch etwas schwerer zu machen! ;-) **Amoe:** Danke für Dein Review!! An Vodka hatte ich auch erst gedacht, doch den habe ich vom Charakter eher V. Krum(m)(?) zugeordnet. Als Engländer sollte Draco da eher Whisky trinken... **;-) Silberfluegel: **Schönen Dank!! :-) Freue mich auf weitere Reviews! **Spacefly: **Danke für Dein Lob... Ich bin auch gespannt, wie es weiter geht! ;-)) **HermyBookworm: **Uiuiui... Es hat doch eine Woche gedauert. Sorry. Aver ich dachte mir, dass Du bestimmt lieber Qualität als Quantität wolltest! Danke für Dein Lob! ;-) **Mrsgaladriel: **Vielen Dank für Dein Feedback!! Ich hoffe, dass nächste Chap magst Du auch? Liebe Grüße! ;-) **Elli: **So Elli, weiter im Programm!! Vielen Dank für Dein Lob! :-) **Dragonies:** Och Mensch... Woher wusstest Du die Sache mit den Haaren?! ;-) Vielen Dank für Dein Lob! Ich hoffe, Du findest das Kapitel trotzdem gut...? **Gefallener Engel:** Hey... Vielen Dank für Dein (schnelles) Review! Ich hoffe, Dir gefällt auch der Fortlauf der Story!? :-) Bis hoffentlich bald!

**_So! Und nu jeht es weida! :-)_**

**_In diesem Kapitel wird es aber etwas anders sein, als sonst! Man kriegt auch mal etwas von Dracos Gedanken mit... Den habe ich bisher ja bewußt außenvor gelassen. Also, ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch! :-) _**

**_Bis bald... _**

**_Euer Sönnchen! :-)_**

**_PS. Der kleine Review-Butten wartet am Ende wir wild darauf, dass er gedrückt wird!!! ;-)_**

****

**Besser raus als rein**

Hermine kniete vor der Toilette des kleinen Badezimmers und erbrach sich stöhnend in das Becken, während Draco neben ihr hockte, ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht hielt und ihr besänftigend zuredete.

„Hey… ganz ruhig. Versuch mal, ob du etwas einatmen kannst… Dann beruhigt sich dein Magen vielleicht auch wieder."

Während Hermine an der Klobrille nach Halt suchte, versuchte sie Dracos Rat zu befolgen. In tiefen, gleichmäßigen Atemzügen atmete sie ein und aus. Doch es half nur für wenige Sekunden.

„Oh nein…", stöhnte sie plötzlich, beugte sich vor und erbrach sich erneut geräuschvoll in die Toilette. Sie spürte Dracos Hand, die immer wieder beruhigend über ihren Rücken streichelte.

„Sch… sch… Aber wie sagt man so schön: _Besser raus als rein!"_

Hermine wimmerte leise, während sie sich zurück lehnte und vor der Toilette sitzen blieb. Ein unangenehm bitterer Geschmack hatte sich in ihrem Mund ausgebreitet, wobei ihr Kopf weiter Karussell zu fahren schien.

„Hier… Nimm das." Der Slytherin hielt ihr ein feuchtes Handtuch hin und dankbar griff sie zu. Mit trägen Bewegungen fing sie an, sich das Gesicht abzuwischen und sich zu säubern.

„Na, geht es ein wenig besser?", fragte Malfoy und betätigte der Klospülung.

„Es geht so…", schnaubte Hermine und blickte mit glasigen Augen zu ihm hoch. „Wieso… kam das so…so plötzlich? Verdammt, mir tut alles weh…"

Draco grinste und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand hinter sich. „Nun ja, du hast bestimmt eine halbe Flasche Whisky getrunken und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du nicht so sehr an Alkohol gewöhnt bist, oder?"

Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf und wischte sich erneut mit dem Handtuch über die Stirn.

„Kein Wunder, dass dir dann irgendwann schlecht wird… Nur der Zeitpunkt war wieder mal etwas… ungünstig. Na ja…", ergänzte er noch und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Dann kniete er sich vor Hermine und blickte sie an. „Und nun komm, ich bringe dich in dein Zimmer…"

Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille und half ihr, einen ihrer Arme um seine Schulter zu legen. Stöhnend versuchte die Gryffindor mit seiner Hilfe, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, was ihr nur schwer gelang.

„Aber… wie kommt´s, dass du… dass du jetzt so… klar bist…", fragte sie lallend, als sie wieder aufrecht stand und blickte ihn mit verquollenen Augen an.

„Ganz klar bin ich nicht… Aber es reicht, damit ich nicht auch noch so ´ne interessante Auseinandersetzung mit der Toilette führe, wie du gerade! Außerdem…hast du mich durch deinen plötzlichen Abgang auch etwas erschreckt und… da werde ich einfach automatisch etwas nüchterner…" Langsam verließen sie gemeinsam das Bad und schlichen den Kerkergang entlang, bis sie direkt vor Hermines Zimmertür wieder zum stehen kamen.

„Wir können nur von Glück sagen, dass Filch nicht jetzt gerade hier herum läuft… Dann hätten wir ein echtes Problem! Ich frag mich sowieso, wo der sich ständig rum treibt…" Draco löste kurz seinen Arm, den er um Hermine gelegt hatte, öffnete ihre Zimmertür und führte sie hinein.

„Setz dich erstmal hin…" Langsam ließ er sie auf das Bett sinken, wo sie benommen sitzen blieb und mit dem Oberkörper hin und her schwankte.

„Uhhh…mir is so…übel! Alles dreht sich…", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme und halb geöffneten Augen. „Verdammter Whis…ky!"

Draco grinste sie mitleidig an. Er konnte sich nicht erklären warum, aber sie wirkte überaus niedlich, wie sie so da saß. „Na komm schon… Du machst dich jetzt bettfertig und dann gehst du schlafen…"

Sie blickte ihn so erschrocken an, wie es ihr in ihrem Zustand möglich war. „Ich…ich kann nich´! Ich… bin total betrunk´n, Malfoy! Und liegen kann ich auch nich´, dann muss ich mich bestimmt wieder… übergeben…" Schon allein der Gedanke daran, sich gleich hinlegen zu müssen, ließ Hermines Magen rebellieren.

„Und? Was schlägst du vor?" Er kniete sich vor sie und hielt sie an ihren Armen fest, damit sie nicht so sehr hin und her schwankte.

„Weiß ich nich´….", antwortete sie ratlos.

„Kommst du alleine aus deinen Klamotten raus?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ihre braunen Locken fielen ihr ins Gesicht.

„Soll ich dir vielleicht helfen?"

Sie nickte. „Aber nich…grabbeln, klar?"

„Bestimmt nicht…" Grinsend schüttelte er den Kopf. „Na dann mal los… Wo ist dein Nachthemd?"

Hermine ließ sich nach hinten fallen und schloss die Augen…

Nachdem sie ihm irgendwie verständlich gemacht hatte, dass ihr Nachthemd unter ihrem Kopfkissen lag, fing Draco ganz vorsichtig an, ihre Bluse aufzuköpfen. Er selbst fühlte sich inzwischen wieder seltsam klar im Kopf…

So klar, dass er merkte, wie seine Finger zitterten.

Langsam streifte er ihr den weißen Stoff von den Schultern und kam nicht drum herum, sie für einen kurzen Augenblick zu betrachten. Sie trug einen weißen BH, der einen sehr schönen Kontrast zu ihrer goldbraunen Haut bildete. Ihre Brüste wirkten wohlgeformt und üppig… Er schüttelte lachend den Kopf, als wolle er sich wieder zur Besinnung bringen. Dann öffnete er die Knopfleiste ihrer Jeans und zog ihr die Schuhe aus. Sehr bemüht, ihr nicht zu nahe zu kommen, zog er ihr vorsichtig die Hose herunter und ließ sie im nächsten Augenblick auf den Boden fallen.

Hermine, die nun nur noch mit einem sehr knappen Slip und ihrem BH bekleidet vor ihm lag, schien inzwischen leicht eingedöst zu sein.

Wieder ließ Draco seinen Blick kurz über ihren schlanken Körper gleiten, während er ein weißes Nachthemd unter dem Kopfkissen der Gryffindor hervor holte.

Für einen kurzen Moment hielt er inne und sah lächelnd auf sie hinab.

„Granger, Granger… Dein Anblick sieht verdammt heiß aus! Aber keine Angst, ich werde diese Situation nicht ausnutzen… Obwohl das gar nicht zu mir passt…" Und wenige Sekunden später widmete sich der Slyhterin wieder dem Nachthemd, das er immer noch in seinen Händen hielt.

Doch wie sollte er es ihr anziehen? Sie lag schließlich fast nackt vor ihm und er hatte kaum eine Möglichkeit sie _nicht_ unsittlich zu berühren! Nach einigen Überlegungen kam Draco zu dem Schluss, dass er sich einfach vorstellen würde, sie sei Potter… Es würde dann bestimmt schon irgendwie gehen!

Gedacht, getan…

Während er sich über sie kniete und ihr das Nachhemd über den Kopf zog, fing Hermine allerdings an, wieder etwas aufzuwachen.

Der Slytherin bereitete sich innerlich schon auf die schlimmsten Reaktionen seitens der Gryffindor vor, doch diese blieben aus.

„Was…machs´ du denn da?", fragte sie benommen und blickte dabei an sich hinunter.

„Ich mache dich bettfertig, Granger… Und du könntest jetzt mal etwas mit dem Oberkörper hoch kommen, dann würdest du mir sehr viel erleichtern!" Umständlich richtete er sie in eine sitzende Position auf und versuchte, ihre Arme durch die entsprechenden Löcher im Nachthemd zu führen.

Nachdem er auch dieses kleine Wunder vollbracht hatte, zog er Hermine auf die Beine und den Stoff ihres Nachthemdes an ihr herunter.

„So! Fertig…", keuchte Draco. Langsam ließ sie sich mit seiner Hilfe wieder auf das Bett sinken. „Du solltest dich nun hinlegen und ich werde jetzt wohl besser mal gehen."

„Nein… Du solls´ hier bleiben…" Hermine hatte seinen Arm gepackt und hielt ihn mit einer für ihren Zustand ungewohnten Kraft fest.

„Was soll ich denn hier?", fragte Draco irritiert.

„Komm mit ins Bett! Biiiiitte…" Sie grinste ihn an und zog erneut an seiner Hand, wodurch der Blonde sich zwangsläufig neben sie setzte.

„Granger… Das werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht tun!"

„Warum denn nich´? Letztens wolltest du doch auch mit mir in die… in die… Kiste!" Sie hatte ihre Hand in seine gelegt und hielt ihn fest. „Da has´ du laut rum… geflucht, als ich nich´ mehr wollte…"

Draco blickte sie grinsend an. „Mach mir das Angebot, wenn du nüchtern bist und ich bin sofort dabei… Aber so nicht, Granger!"

„Och…Spielverderber…" Sie ließ seine Hand los und rollte sichschmollend auf die Seite. „Bleibs´ du wenigs´ens noch, bis ich eingeschlaf´n bin?"

Draco, der inzwischen aufgestanden war, betrachtete sie zögernd. Er rückte sich ihren Schreibtischstuhl heran und setzte sich neben sie ans Kopfende ihres Bettes. „Na gut… Aber du versuchst dann auch zu schlafen, ja?"

„Okeeeeeee…", grinste sie durch die ihre braune Lockenpracht, die ihr ins Gesicht gefallenen war. Dann wühlte sie ihre Bettdecke bei Seite und kroch sehr unbeholfen hinunter. Mit verschleiertem Blick sah sie ihn einen Moment später an. „Das war… sehr nett von dir…"

„Was?"

„Das´u mir geholfen hast…"

Draco lächelte sie an. „Nicht der Rede wert…"

Einen angenehm langen Augenblick schwiegen sie beide. Hermines Augenlider wurden dabei immer schwerer und das anfänglich noch rege Blinzeln verlangsamte sich. Dann streckte sie plötzlich ihren Arm aus und ergriff die Hand des Slytherin.

Überrascht zog Draco seinen Arm etwas zurück, als sich ihre Finger in seine Hand legten. Doch dann ließ er sie gewährend. Ihre samtweiche Haut und der angenehme Geruch, der von ihr ausging, waren genug Gründe, um ihn zu überzeugen…

„Draco?" Ihre Augen hatte sie geschlossen, während sie ihn schläfrig ansprach.

„Ja?" Seine Stimme klang belegt. Alleine die Tatsache, dass er hier saß, Hermine Grangers Hand hielt und sie ihn mit seinem Vornamen ansprach, hätte ihn eigentlich entsetzen müssen.

Doch das tat es nicht!

Das genaue Gegenteil schien sogar der Fall zu sein.

„Tut mir sehr leid, dass du keinen so… so schönen Geburtstag hattest…", nuschelte sie verschlafen in ihr Kopfkissen.

Ein sanftes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Er war… letztlich viel besser, als ich es erwartet hatte…"

Wieder vergingen einige Minuten.

Draco war sich sicher, dass Hermine bereits eingeschlafen war und wollte gerade aufstehen, als ihre Stimme erneut ertönte.

„Draco?" Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend sprach sie seinen Vornamen aus und er musste sich eingestehen, dass es ihm wahnsinnig gefiel.

„Ja?" Er betrachtete ihre entspannten Gesichtszüge, ihre geschwungenen Lippen und ihre erschöpft wirkenden Augen, die sie immer noch fest verschlossen hatte.

„Ich mag dich…", hauchte sie kaum hörbar und drückte seine Hand etwas fester. Das Nächste, was er von ihr zu hören bekam, war ein leises, gleichmäßiges Schnarchen.

Sprachlos saß er an ihrer Seite und blickte sie einfach an. Er wusste nicht, wie langer er noch so da saß, bis er letztlich aufstand und seine Hand sanft aus ihrer Umklammerung löste.

Er zögerte einen Augenblick und kniete sich dann direkt neben sie. Langsam hob er seine Hand. Ganz zärtlich ließ er seine Finger durch ihr lockiges Haar gleiten, während er sie angespannt beobachtete. Seine Fingerkuppen berührten sanft die zarte Haut ihres Gesichts und ein seltsames Kribbeln machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit.

„Ich… ich mag dich auch, Hermine…", flüsterte er leise.

Sekunden später verließ er den Raum.


	10. Der Kater

**Okay, ich weiß... Es ist nur ein sehr kurzes Chappi! Aber ich bin diese Woche so im Stress, ich kann es Euch nicht beschreiben. Warten lassen wollte ich Euch jedoch nicht so lange auf eine Fortsetzung. Löblich, oder??**

**Dieses Wochenende bin ich leider verreist. Ich werde aber Anfang bis Mitte nächster Woche das nächste Chapter posten und das wird auch länger sein, versprochen.**

**Vielen Dank auch für die lieben Reviews! Da ich gleich jedoch wieder an die Arbeit muss, werde ich beim nächsten Update erst dazu kommen, Euch allen zu antworten. Vergebt mir!!!! **

**So, und nun viel Spaß beim lesen!**

**Euer Sönnchen :-)**

**PS. Reviews sind nicht nur erwünscht, sondern verzweifelt gefordert!! ;-) **

**DANKE!**

****

****

**Der Kater**

Ein hämmernder Kopfschmerz ließ Hermine am nächsten Tag gegen Mittag erwachen. Noch hinzu kam ein unerträgliches Durstgefühl, als hätte sie seit Ewigkeiten keine Flüssigkeit mehr zu sich genommen. Vorsichtig rappelte sie sich auf, immer darauf bedacht, ihren Körper nicht zu vielen Erschütterungen auszusetzen.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis ihre Erinnerungen sich in groben Zügen wieder herstellten. Hie und da schien es einige Lücken zu geben, die sie auch bei genauerem nachdenken nicht schließen konnte, doch ihre Kopfschmerzen ließen sie in ihren Überlegungen inne halten.

Langsam rappelte sie sich hoch. Ihre Beine schmerzten seltsam unter dem Gewicht ihres Körpers.

Wieder machte sich das unerträgliche Durstgefühl in ihrem Mund bemerkbar und so ging sie mit wankenden Schritten barfuss der Tür entgegen.

„Guten Morgen…" Malfoy, der an ihrem gemeinsamen Tisch auf dem Flur saß, blickte von einem Buch auf.

„Schrei doch nicht so…" Hermine legte sich die Hände auf die Stirn. Alles schien ihr ungewöhnlich laut vorzukommen. Selbst ihre eigene Stimme schien in ihrem Kopf nachzuhallen.

Malfoy grinste sie an. „Hast du vielleicht einen Kater…?"

„Ja, er heißt Krummbein. Wieso?", antwortete sie irritiert, während sie auf den Tisch zu schritt und sich auf den anderen Stuhl sinken ließ. Die Arme auf den Tisch gestützt, legte sie ihre Hände auf die Augen.

„Nicht dein Haustier…" Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich meine die Nachwirkungen einer durchzechten Nacht… Kopfschmerzen, Durst, Übelkeit…"

„Ach so…", stöhnte Hermine. „Ja, so einen Kater habe ich dann auch. Hast du vielleicht etwas zu trinken hier?"

„N Whisky vielleicht?", grinste der Blonde und musterte mit Freude die angewiderte Mine des Lockenkopfs. Dann griff er neben sich und holte zwei große Flaschen zum Vorschein.

„Hier… Einmal Saft und einmal Wasser. Hab ich dir vom Frühstück mitgebracht…"

Ein hoffnungsvolles Lächeln legte sich auf Hermines Gesicht, bevor sie sich überraschend schnell eine der beiden Flaschen griff. „Danke!"

Sie löste den Verschluss und nahm einen großen Schluck. Erleichtert atmete sie wenige Sekunden später ein. „Das war gut…"

„Geht ´s besser?"

„Hmm… Ein bisschen. Ich bin aber einfach total…fertig, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Ich glaube, so betrunken wie gestern war ich noch nie in meinem Leben." Sie nahm erneut einen Schluck aus der Flasche und ließ sich dann in den Stuhl zurück sinken. Ihr Blick glitt an ihr hinunter und mit erstaunen musste sie feststellen, dass sie sich einfach in ihrem Nachthemd auf den Flur begeben hatte. Doch der Folgegedanke, der sich dann plötzlich in ihrem Kopf einschlich, schien noch erschreckender zu sein.

„Sag mal… Ich… habe so einige Lücken, was den gestrigen Abend betrifft…", sagte sie zögernd und sah, wie ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht trat.

„Was möchtest du denn wissen?", fragte er schelmisch und schien es zu genießen, sie etwas zappeln zu lassen.

„Wie… bin ich eigentlich ins Bett gekommen?" Sie blickte ihn fragend an.

Draco klappte langsam das Buch zu, dass er vor sich auf dem Tisch liegen hatte und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. „Nun… Nachdem du dich… ausgiebig mit der Toilette unterhalten hattest, habe ich dich in dein Zimmer gebracht…"

„Und weiter?", hakte sie zögernd nach.

„Was denn noch?"

„Na… wie bin ich denn dann…ins…Bett gekommen?" Ihre Stimme klang belegt.

Wieder huschte ein amüsiertes Grinsen über das Gesicht des Slytherin. „Also… Nachdem du nicht mehr in der Lage warst, auch nur gerade auf deinem Bett zu sitzen, hast du mich gebeten, dir beim… Anziehen deines Nachthemdchens behilflich zu sein…" Er deutete kurz mit dem Finger auf den weißen Stoff von Hermines sonderbarer Garderobe. „…was ich dann auch getan habe…"

„WAS?" Sehr schrill und für ihre eigenen Ohren viel zu laut, schrie Hermine auf. „Du hast mich aus- und wieder angezogen?" Ein irres Kribbeln peitschte durch Hermines Körper, dessen Bedeutung sie nicht definieren konnte.

„Bleib ruhig, Granger… Ich habe dich nicht begrabscht, falls du das jetzt denkst. Schließlich trägst du sogar noch deinen BH drunter…"

Zögernd hob Hermine den Stoff ihres Nachthemdes etwas an und warf einen kurzen Blick in ihren Ausschnitt. „Oh…", stieß sie dann etwas leiser hervor. „Dann muss ich wohl Danke sagen… Ich dachte schon, du hättest die Situation schamlos ausgenutzt…"

„Schon okay…", antwortete der Blonde gelassen, doch dann trat plötzlich ein merkwürdiges Funkeln in seine Augen, so dass er noch nachträglich den Satz fort führte... „Ich bin ja nicht mal auf deine sehr eindeutigen Angebote eingegangen, die du mir danach noch gemacht hast…"

„Was habe ich???" Wieder zuckte Hermine angesichts ihrer eigenen Stimme zusammen.

„Nun, ich wollte dich dann schlafen lassen, doch du hast gebeten und gebettelt, dass ich mit in dein Bett komme. Dann hast du gesagt, ich sei ein Spielverderber, weil ich nicht auf dein Drängen eingehen wollte und hast geschmollt…"

Hermine konnte spüren, wie ihr Gesicht zu glühen anfing und ihr Magen sich zu drehen schien.

„Oh mein Gott…", flüsterte sie heiser und wandte den Blick von Malfoy ab.

Das alles war ihr so verdammt unangenehm! Wie konnte sie nur so aus der Rolle fallen und sogar darum betteln, dass man mit ihr ins Bett ging? Wie peinlich…

Sie richtete ihre geweiteten Augen wieder auf den Blonden, der sie mit einem sanften Lächeln auf dem Gesicht anblickte.

„Im Ernst, Malfoy. Die ganze Sache ist mir wahnsinnig unangenehm….Tut mir total leid! Ich weiß nicht, was da so über mich gekommen ist…", stotterte sie, während sie immer wieder leicht den Kopf schüttelte.

„Das muss dir nicht unangenehm sein… War ja schließlich schon ein sehr reizvolles Angebot für mich… und ein reizvoller Anblick…" Er zwinkerte ihr kurz zu.

Sie räusperte sich und lachte verlegen. „Na ja, man sieht mal wieder, was der Alkohol einen alles für totalen Müll reden und tun lässt…"

Das Lächeln des blonden Slytherins ebbte für einen Augenblick ab. Genau dieser Satz hatte ihm irgendwie einen kleinen Stich versetzt…

Sie schwiegen beide einen Moment, bis Hermine sich schließlich wieder erhob. „Ich denke, ich sollte mir jetzt mal duschen und mir dann etwas…anderes anziehen…" Sie ging langsam zu ihrer Zimmertür und öffnete sie. Dann drehte sie sich plötzlich erneut um und blickte ihn fragend an.

„Malfoy?"

„Hm?" Er hatte sich absichtlich schnell wieder an seinem Buch zu schaffen gemacht und sah sie nun mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Hab ich… sonst vielleicht noch irgendetwas gesagt oder getan, wofür ich mich für den Rest meiner Tage schämen müsste?"

Er zögerte.

Aus ihm unerklärlichen Gründen hatte sie es in den letzten zwei Minuten geschafft, ihm ein sehr wertloses Gefühl zu vermitteln.

Dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf.

„Nein. Nichts…."

**So... der Rest dieses Chaps wird bald abgeloadet!!! Versprochen!**

**Wie sieht es mit einem Review aus? ;-)**


	11. Im Wald

**_So! _**

**_Zunächst muss ich mich für das verspätete Kapitel bei Euch ganz doll entschuldigen. Doch da ich mich vor1 1/2Wochen von meinem Freund endgültig getrennt habe, ist leider in meinem Leben gerade alles etwas konfus, was wohl sehr an der Tatsache liegt, dass wir zusammen leben. _**

**_Also habt bitte etwas Verständnis für mich!_**

**_Auch die kommenden Kapitel kann ich noch nicht klar abschätzen. Ich weiß nur, dass es weiter geht! ;-) Bis zum 01.03.2005 wird es aber vielleicht nur 1-2 Kapitel geben. (Vielleicht aber auch gar nix! Das hängt von meinem heimischen Terror ab...)_**

**_Trotzdem möchte ich EUCH allen ganz, ganz doll für all die vielen, lieben und motivierenden Reviews danken. Ich antworte heute mal keinem einzeln, weil ich wahrscheinlich sonst morgen oder übermorgen fertig wäre. Und länger warten wollt Ihr ja sich ernicht, oder? ;-)_**

**_Okay! Weiter geht es..._**

**_Und nicht vergesses: Ein kleines Review von Euch ist für mich im Moment die einzige Kleine Freude, die mir vergönnt ist! ;-) Theatralisch ist_**

**_Euer Sönnchen!_**

****

**Im Wald**

Eine seltsame Normalität kehrte in der kommenden Woche zwischen Draco und Hermine ein.

Es gab keine Annäherungsversuche, stattdessen hie und da kleine Zankereien. Es gab keine übertriebenen Freundlichkeiten und auch keine außergewöhnliche Abneigung, die sie sich gegenseitig zeigten.

Es schien fast, als ob alles wieder beim Alten zwischen ihnen wäre und die Geschehnisse der letzten Zeit nie wirklich passiert wären. Mit jedem Tag ebbte die zwischen ihnen neu gewonnene Sympathie ab.

Tagsüber verbrachten beide die Zeit mit den Schülern ihrer ehemaligen Häuser.

Die Abende verbrachten sie mit Strafarbeiten, die kein besonderes geistiges Engagement forderten. Es ging hauptsächlich um die Herstellung von Zaubertrankzutaten für Snape…

Keine sehr spannende Sache.

Doch auch diese Woche neigte sich dem Ende…

Am Freitag gegen sieben Uhr abends warteten sie gemeinsam nach dem Essen auf Filchs, der ihnen ihren letzten Auftrag für diese Woche geben würde.

„Wo bleibt der Alte nur schon wieder?" Genervt blickte Draco den Gang hinunter und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Kannst es scheinbar gar nicht erwarten, endlich wieder ne Strafarbeit abzuarbeiten, hm?", piekste Hermine ihn und erntete dafür einen abwertenden Gesichtsausdruck.

„Da kann ich mir wirklich bessere Dinge vorstellen! Jeden Abend diesen Mist… Kraut hacken, Tiere sezieren, Schneckenhäuser zermahlen… Ich hab schon total aufgesprungene Hände! Ein Glück ist jetzt Wochenende…"

„Ja, ist wirklich ziemlich nervig… Wenn du willst, dann leihe ich dir meine Handcreme." Hermine rieb sich über ihren Handrücken, der um einiges besser aussah, als der von Draco.

„Das ist nun bestimmt auch nicht nötig! Ich bin doch kein Weib…", murmelte der Slytherin.

„Wie du meinst…", antwortete Hermine und konnte sich ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. „Da kommt im Übrigen unser Sklaventreiber!" Sie deutete an das Ende des Ganges, wo Filch soeben aufgetaucht war.

„Das wird aber auch mal Zeit! Wieso verspäten sie sich die letzten Tage dauernd? Glauben sie, wir hätten nichts Besseres zu tun, als hier auf sie zu warten?", rief der Blonde gereizt in Richtig des Hausmeisters und kassierte sofort einen finsteren Blick.

Filch blieb dicht vor Draco stehen und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Rotzfrecher Lausejunge… Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an, Malfoy! Also nimm dich mit deinen Frechheiten zurück, oder ich werde sie dir austreiben!"

Draco hingegen lachte nur abfällig, was Filch noch wütender machte…

„Er meint es nicht so, Mr. Filch…", warf Hermine blitzschnell ein und legte ihre Hand besänftigend auf Filchs Arm. Dann warf sie Draco einen kurzen Blick zu, der ihn zum schweigen brachte.

Der Slytherin konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Laune von Tag zu Tag mehr gen Nullpunkt wanderte.

„Also gut…", knurrte Filch, fixierte den Malfoy kurz und wandte sich dann um. „Ihr solltet besser eure Umhänge anziehen, es könnte kalt werden!"

Hermine blickte Draco fragend an.

„Du hast es gehört… Hol´ deinen Umhang, Granger! Vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und werden heute mal nicht genötigt, dieses stinkige Büro eines Versagers zu berteten!" Doch Filch war inzwischen so weit weg, dass er diese Worte nicht mehr verstehen konnte.

Mit schnellen Schritten eilten sie Filch hinter her. Erst dachte Hermine, dass der alte Hausmeistern sie in einen anderen Teil des Schlosses führen würde, doch als er mit ihnen zum großen Eingangsportal ging, war ihr klar, warum sie sich ihre Umhänge anziehen sollten. Die heutige Strafarbeit würde unter freiem Himmel stattfinden…

Zügig hasteten sie über den großen Schlosshof, auf dem sich bereits die Schatten der alten Gemäuer breit gemacht hatten. Die Sonne, die mittlerweile sehr tief am Himmel stand, lugte noch gerade über die letzten Wipfel der Baumkronen des dunklen Waldes.

„Wo bringen sie uns eigentlich hin, Filch?", fragte Draco genervt, der den ganzen Weg über keinen Laut von sich gegeben hatte und funkelte den hageren Mann, der sie führte, angriffslustig an.

„Für dich immer noch _Mr. Filch_, Rotzlümmel!", giftete der Hausmeister zurück und warf Malfoy einen angriffslustigen Blick zu.

„Gut! Zweiter Versuch… Verehrter Mr. Filch! Hätten sie vielleicht die Güte uns zu verraten, wo wir unsere heutige Strafarbeit verrichten werden? Falls es ihnen nicht zu viel Mühe macht, versteht sich…" Die Stimme des Slytherin triefte vor Hohn.

Blitzschnell hatte sich Filch umgedreht und den jüngeren Mann am Kragen gepackt, der ihn herausfordernd anblickte.

„Halt! Aufhören…", rief Hermine aufgebracht und drängte sich zwischen die beiden. Sie wusste, dass sie dadurch schlimmeres verhindert hatte, denn Malfoy hatte gerade erneut zum sprechen angesetzt.

Langsam ließ Filch ihn los.

Seine Atmung ging schnell.

„Noch so ein Ding, Malfoy und du kannst was erleben…" Er wandte sich ab und stapfte wütend weiter.

„Was soll denn das?", flüsterte Hermine und sah ihn verständnislos an. „Warum willst du unbedingt einen Streit anzetteln?"

Zugegeben, Draco ahnte den Grund für seine schlechte Laune, doch den wollte er Hermine mit Sicherheit nicht verraten.

„Ist doch witzig, wenn der alte Depp sich ärgert…", antwortete er hingegen gespielt lässig.

Die Gryffindor schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf, seufzte einmal auf und ging dann weiter in die Richtung, in die Filch sich aufgemacht hatte.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen waren, denn Filch führte sie ein ganzes Stück in den dunklen Wald hinein, was zur Folge hatte, dass Draco mit jedem Schritt zurückhaltender mit seinen abfälligen Kommentaren wurde…

Auch Hermine merkte, wie ihr inzwischen der Magen etwas flau wurde…

„Ähm, Mr. Filch…", stotterte sie plötzlich. „Was genau müssen wir denn heute machen?"

„Das werdet ihr schon sehen! Das ist eine nette Aufgabe, für ungezogene Bälger, wie ihr es seid!", schnarrte er, ohne sich dabei umzudrehen.

Hermine und Draco wechselten einen irritierten Blick.

Inzwischen war es dunkel geworden und nur der Mond spendete hie und da ein wenig Licht.

Seltsame Geräusche drangen an ihre Ohren und sorgten dafür, dass sie sich angestrengt umblickten, um mögliche Angreifer in der Dunkelheit zu erspähen. Doch nichts war zu sehen.

Immer wieder bemerkte Hermine, wie Filch sich grinsend zu ihnen umblickte. Offenbar schien er ihre Angespanntheit mehr als zu genießen.

Dann traten sie plötzlich auf eine unheimlich düstere Lichtung, da der Mondgerade hinter einer großen Wolke verschwunden war. Filch wurde langsamer und blieb stehen.

„So wir sind da! Hier werdet ihr die nächsten Stunden arbeiten…"

„Und was sollen wir hier…" Doch Hermine brach ihren Satz ab.

Die Wolken hatten sich verschoben und gaben den Mond frei, der nun sein gleißend helles Licht auf die Lichtung warf. Die struppigen Sträucher auf dem Boden, die in der Dunkelheit noch ausgedorrt und wüst gewirkt hatten, erleuchteten nun in einem glimmenden Silber.

Sowohl Hermine als auch Draco blickten beeindruckt auf das Schauspiel, das sich ihnen gerade direkt vor ihrer Nase bot.

„Mondkraut…", flüsterte Hermine beeindruckt. Sie hatte es schon oft im Unterricht verarbeitet und gerade in den vergangenen Tagen Unmengen davon während der gemeinsamen Strafarbeiten mit Draco zerkleinert, doch in freier Natur wachsend hatte sie es noch nie gesehen. Es war zwar nicht selten, doch wuchs es nur an ganz bestimmten Orten und die hatte sie eigentlich nicht in der Nähe von Hogwarts erwartet!

„Ja, Mondkraut! Ihr werdet es ernten… Hier habt ihr zwei Säcke, Handschuhe und Messer! Schneidet es über der Wurzel ab, damit es wieder nachwachsen kann!" Er drückte beiden einen Beutel in die Hand, der die von ihm genannten Utensilien beinhaltete. „Ich werde euch gegen Mitternacht wieder abholen… Bleibt auf der Lichtung und geht nicht in den Wald, bis ich zurück bin…"

„Moment mal! Sie wollen uns doch hier nicht alleine lassen?"

Hätte Hermine es nicht besser gewusst, so hätte sie gesagt, dass das Furcht war, die da in Dracos Stimme lag.

„Oh gewiss! Oder glaubst du, ich werde meinen wohl verdienten Feierabend damit vertun, euch zu helfen?" Filch grinste und enthüllte dabei seine sehr schiefen, gelben Zähne.

„So und nun macht euch an die Arbeit. Die Zaubertrankvorräte müssen unbedingt wieder aufgefüllt werden!"

„Aber es ist gefährlich im Wald!", sagte Hermine nervös.

„Oh bitte, ihr seid zwei fertig ausgebildete Zauberer und könnt euch verteidigen!" Er deutete auf sie beide. „Wie sollte gerade ich…" Er deutete nun mit beiden Händen auf sich. „…der nicht mal eine Tür mittels Zauber öffnen kann, euch im Ernstfall helfen?"

Selbstgefällig grinsend drehte er sich um und ließ zwei sprachlos drein blickende Schüler allein zurück.

„Pass bloß auf, dass du keinen Mondkrautglimmer auf die Haut bekommst. Wenn er noch ganz frisch ist, dann kann er ziemliche Rötungen und Pusteln erzeugen…" Hermine zog sich die Drachenhandschuhe an, während sie Draco gute Ratschläge über das richtige Ernten von Mondkraut gab.

„Vielen Dank für die Lebensweisheiten, Granger, aber ich denke, ich bekomme das schon hin…", gab der Slytherin gereizt zurück und kniete sich zwischen zwei Sträucher, die immer noch wundervoll im hellen Mondlicht leuchteten.

„Das werden wir ja noch sehen…", gab der Lockenkopf spitz zurück und machte sich ebenfalls an die Arbeit.

„Das hier ist wirklich der Gipfel aller Frechheiten… Unglaublich! So ein verfluchter Mist!", murrte der Blonde immer wieder leise und bescherte dadurch Hermine ein sanftes Grinsen. Sie wollte allerdings nicht noch weiteres Öl ins Feuer gießen und enthielt sich jedes weiteren Kommentars….

Nachdem Draco sein Potential an Flüchen und Verwünschungen, die zu 95 Filch betrafen, abgefeuert hatte, arbeiteten die beiden eine ganze Weile still neben einander her.

Ab und an vernahm Hermine zwar noch ein leises Geräusch aus der Richtung des Slytherins, was sich in ihren Ohren allerdings sehr schmerzvoll anhörte. Scheinbar war Draco nicht so vorsichtig beim seiner Mondkrauternte zu sein, wie sie es war…

„Verdammte Scheiße!", schrie der Slytherin plötzlich und schmiss sein Messer auf den Boden. Wütend blickte er auf den Strauch vor sich.

„Was ist denn los?" Hermine war aufgesprungen und zu ihm hinüber gelaufen.

„Mein ganzer Arm ist schon wund! Diese verdammten Sträucher …"

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich hab auch schon ein paar Pusteln. Aber du solltest hier nicht so rum schreien, Malfoy… Der Wald ist nicht ganz ungefährlich!", flüsterte Hermine energisch und hoffte, ihn dadurch wieder etwas zu beruhigen.

„Wenn ich den Worten unseres guten Freundes Filch richtig gelauscht habe, dann ist es doch absolut okay uns hier Stunden um Stunden in der Nacht schuften zu lassen… Von Gefahren habe ich da nichts gehört!" Ironie schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Doch trotzdem sollten wir nicht die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit des Waldes auf uns ziehen…"

Genervt wandte sich der Lockenkopf von ihm ab.

Gerade als sich Hermine wieder an die Arbeit machen wollte, fühlte sie plötzlich, wie ihr jemand eine Hand auf den Mund presste und sie mit sich hinter einen großen Busch zerrte.

Aufgeregt versuchte sie sich zu wehren, doch es half nichts. Ihr unbekannter Gegner war um einiges stärker als sie.

Dann wurde sie mit dem Rücken fest gegen den großen Stamm eines Baumes gedrückt und keuchte auf.

Erschrocken blickte sie in das angespannte Gesicht von… Draco.

****

**_So... Wie geht es nur weiter? Ich weiß es, ich weiß es! ;-) _**

**_Was wird wohl gleich zwischen Hermine und Draco passieren? Macht der Mondkrautglimmer Draco verrückt? Und wo treibt sich Filch eigentlich die ganze Zeit herum?_**

**_Wir finden es heraus! _**

**_An dieser Stelle sage ich Tschüß und erbitte ein kleines Review! Es geht so schnell wie möglich weiter! VERSPROCHEN!_**


	12. Schrecken ohne Ende

**Hallo meine Lieben! **

**Nein, ich habe Euch nicht vergessen, ich lebe noch und die Story ist auch nicht abgebrochen! Es war nur ein ziemlich besch... letzter Monat für mich. Mein Freund (nun Ex-) ist ausgezogen, ich musste mich komplett neu einrichten und das ganze hat zudem auch etwas an meinen Kräften genagt. Aber nun bin ich wieder da! Zwar nicht mit einem MEGA-LANG-KAPITEL, aber wenigstens etwas! Eigentlich sollten dieses und das folgende Chap nämlich eins ergeben, aber ich habe mir gedacht, ich mache 2 daraus und lasse Euch schon etwas früher in den Genuss kommen. Ich hoffe, es ist genehm!**

**So, nun wünsche ich Euch viel Spaß beim LESEN und würde mich TOTAL über Eure Reviews freuen. Vielleicht geht morgen auch schon der 2. Teil online, mal gucken, wie ich heute noch so durch komme!**

**Aber an alle Leser und Reviewer nun an dieser Stelle auch noch ein dickes, fettes, großes, gigantisches DANKESCHÖN! Ich habe mich über jedes einzelne Review tierisch gefreut!**

**Euer Sönnchen**

**Schrecken ohne Ende**

„Sei ruhig… Es sind Zentauren.", flüsterte der Blonde so leise, wie es nur möglich war, während ihn Hermine mit vor Panik geweiteten Augen anblickte. Langsam nahm er seine Hand von ihrem Mund.

„Waaas?", flüsterte sie ungläubig zurück, während sie versuchte, einen Blick aus ihrem Versteck hinaus zu riskieren.

Und dort standen sie.

Es waren zwei Zentauren! Wesen, die einen Pferdeleib hatten, aber den Oberkörper eines Mannes. Der eine war groß, dunkelhaarig und wirkte bedrohlich. Der zweite war eine Spur kleiner, hatte helles Haar und sehr bleiche Haut. Aufmerksam blickten sie sich auf der Lichtung um.

Hermine wandte sich ängstlich an Draco. „Was machen wir denn nun?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", fragte er leise.

„Na, wenn du nicht so geschrieen hättest, dann wären sie gar nicht erst auf uns aufmerksam geworden… Also lass dir was einfallen!"

„Jetzt schieb mir nicht die ganze Schuld in die Schuhe! Schließlich kann es sein, dass sie auch sonst hier vorbei gekommen wären…" Der Slytherin klang aufgebracht.

„Psssst… Sei doch nicht so laut…", flehte Hermine und blickte sich ängstlich zu den Zentauren um.

„Dann mach mich nicht verantwortlich, dass diese Viecher hier plötzlich aufgetaucht sind…", flüsterte Draco nun etwas leiser zurück, doch es war zu spät. Stimmen drangen an ihre Ohren, die eindeutig von der Lichtung kamen.

„Ist da wer?" Es war der dunkle Zentaur, der gesprochen hatte und sich nun umblickte. „Kommt raus und gebt euch zu erkennen!"

„Was machen wir nun?" Panisch blickte Hermine Draco an, der ihr mit dem Zeigefinger andeutete, den Mund zu halten.

Eindeutig war das Hufgetrappel zu hören, das sich nun in ihre Richtung in Bewegung setzte.

„Was hast du gehört, Zarone?", fragte der hellhäutige Zentaur nun irritiert.

„Stimmen!", antwortete Zarone knapp.

„Ich habe keine Stimmen gehört…", gab der andere zurück. Während dessen blicke Hermine immer noch ängstlich zu Draco.

„Sie kommen hier entlang…", flüsterte sie so leise, wie es nur möglich war.

Auch im Gesicht des Slytherins war nun ernsthafte Besorgnis zu erkennen. Erneut deutete er ihr an, sich still zu verhalten.

„Hast du gehört? Da drüben war etwas!", ertönte es erneut und beide wussten, dass es der dunkle Zentaur war, der diese Worte sprach.

„Dein Gehör hätte ich gerne…", kam es zur Antwort und das Hufgeräusch kam wieder näher.

Die Gryffindor merkte inzwischen, wie sie am ganzen Leib zu zittern anfing. Es waren nur noch wenige Meter, dann würden die beiden sie erblicken….

Ohne Vorwarnung spürte sie plötzlich Dracos Körper, der sich gegen sie presste. Mit den Armen hielt er seinen Umhang hoch, so dass ein Sichtschutz gebildet wurde. Unweigerlich wurde sie dicht an den borkigen Baumstamm gedrückt, der leicht an ihrem Rücken schmerzte.

„Bleib ruhig… Dann sehen sie uns vielleicht nicht." Dracos Stimme erklang ganz leise direkt neben ihrem Ohr. Sie konnte seinen ebenfalls aufgeregten Atem spüren, der ihre Wange streifte.

Stumm nickte sie, während sie unbewusst ihre Arme um seinen Körper schlang.

Sein Geruch strömte in ihre Nase…

Ein Geruch, den sie inzwischen schon viel zu gut kannte… Sie schloss die Augen und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Ein seltsames Kribbeln machte sich in ihrem Körper breit. War es die Angst?

Auch der Blonde spürte, wie sehr er die Nähe von ihrem Körper, der eng an ihn gepresst war, genoss. Die Haare des Lockenkopfs kitzelten ihn sanft am Kinn und er atmete tief den Duft ein, der von ihnen ausging. Es war eine Mischung aus Honig und Milch. Warm und lieblich…

Die Sekunden kamen ihnen beiden unendlich lang vor, wunderbar lang… Die Angst entdeckt zu werden wich immer mehr dem starken Bedürfnis, hier auf ewig stehen zu bleiben…bis sie schließlich erneut eine Stimme hörten.

„Da hast du dich wohl doch getäuscht!" Sowohl Hermine als auch Draco wussten, dass dieser Satz nicht von Zarone kam.

Das nächste Geräusch, das erklang, war ein mürrisches Schnaube. „Ich hätte schwören können, dass von hier Stimmen kamen!"

Hermine spürte, wie der Slytherin zu lächeln anfing. „Es klappt…", flüsterte er ihr leise zu und seine Lippen berührten dabei leicht die zarte Haut ihrer Ohrmuschel. Ein irrer Schauer durchließ ihren Körper und auch ihr huschte ein Lächeln über das Gesicht.

„Na komm schon, wir werden weiter ziehen…" Zarone klang mürrisch. Sie hörten, wie sich der durch den Waldboden gedämpfte Hufschlag entfernte und schließlich völlig verstummt war.

Immer noch dicht an Hermine gepresst, ließ Draco langsam die Arme, mit denen er den Umhang hoch hielt, sinken. Durch die Dunkelheit konnte sie nur schwer sein Gesicht ausmachen, doch er blickte sie an.

Seine Atmung ging schnell…

„Geschafft…", sagte er leise und lächelte.

„Jaa…" Der Lockenkopf blickte zu ihm auf und erwiderte sein Lächeln.

Die Sekunden vergingen, während sie sich weiterhin keinen Millimeter von einander trennten. Die Arme hatte sie immer noch um seinen Körper gelegt, der ihr so wunderbar nah war. Sie konnte ein seltsames Funkeln in seinen Augen ausmachen, dass ihren Puls unbewusst rasen ließ.

Dann beugte er sich plötzlich langsam zu ihr hinunter.

Sein Gesicht kam dem ihren Stück für Stück näher, was ihren Herzschlag noch schneller werden ließ. Kurz bevor sich ihre Münder berührten hielt er inne. Sein Atem ging schnell und kitzelte auf ihrer Haut, während sie sich in seinem Blick zu verlieren drohte.

„Was machst du nur mit mir, Granger...?", flüsterte er leise und zog sie enger an sich.

Sie öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch ihr fielen keine Worte ein, die seine Frage hätten vernünftig beantworten können.

Dann spürte sie seine Lippen, die sich auf ihren Mund legten. Schmetterlinge, Bienen und Grashüpfer tobten durch ihren Bauch. Ein heiseres Keuchen entfuhr ihr, während sie sich enger an ihn schmiegte.

Zärtlich drängte er sie zurück gegen den Baumstamm und ließ jeden letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen dahin schwinden. Seine Hände streichelten sanft über ihre Arme. Ganz vorsichtig fuhr er mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen, die sie wie selbstverständlich leicht öffnete.

Sehr zärtlich, als ob er sie durch eine Ungeschicklichkeit hätte verletzen können, wurden seine Küsse leidenschaftlicher.

Hermine konnte seinen schnellen Herzschlag spüren und sie wusste, dass ihr eigenes ebenso heftig trommelte, wie das seine. Ihre Hände erkundeten seinen Rücken, glitten hinauf zu seinen Haaren und wühlten durch blonde Strähnen, die sich unglaublich weich anfühlten.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was plötzlich über den Slytherin gekommen war, aber es schien ihr mehr als zu gefallen…

Doch ganz plötzlich und ohne jede Vorwarnung beendete er den Kuss, in den er sie eben noch so reizvoll verwickelt hatte. Fragend blickte sie zu ihm hoch.

„Was… Was ist?" Ihre Stimme klang zögernd.

Seine Atmung ging immer noch stoßweise.

Doch seine Gesichtszüge waren erstarrt...

Es war, als hätte man ihm einen Schlag versetzt, der ihn zurück in die wirklich Welt gebracht hätte und das in weniger als einer Sekunde.

„Draco? Was ist denn?", fragte der Lockenkopf erneut und merkte mit jeder Sekunde, wie erneut Panik in ihr aufstieg.

„Sie… Sie sind wieder hier!", flüsterte der Slytherin fast tonlos und im selben Monet konnte Hermine Zarnones Stimme vernehmen.

**T.B.C.**

**Review nicht vergessen, Review nicht vergessen... Danke! ;-)**


	13. LAUF!

**Guten Tag:-)**

**ich melde mich mit einem neuen, spannendem Kapitel zurück und hoffe, Eure Geschmäcker damit getroffen zu haben. Im Moment fällt mir das Schreiben nur leider so unendlich schwer, da ich mich erstmal an meine neue Lebenssituation gewöhnen muss. Daher kommen zu Zeit auch nur so kurze Kapitel zu stande, auf die Ihr dann auch noch irre lange warten müßt. **

**Aber ich bemühe mich wirklich!**

**Ich würde mich WAHNSINNIG über ein kurzes, mittleres oder langes Review freuen und hoffe, dass mir Eure kleinen Feedbacks etwas mehr helfen, zu meiner alten "Schreibwut" zurück zu finden. **

**Vielen Dank auch noch mal an alle Reviewer der letzten Kapitel!**

**Euer Sönnchen (stets bemüht ist, Euch mit gutem Lesestoff zu versorgen)**

**"LAUF !"**

„Ah, sieh einer an… Mein Gehör hat sich doch nicht getäuscht.", sagte Zarone laut und kam langsam und bedrohlich näher auf Draco und Hermine zu geschritten. „Wen haben wir denn da? Zwei Schüler aus Hogwarts… Ich denke ihr wisst, dass wir keine Menschen in unserem Wald wollen…"

„Wir verrichten hier eine Strafarbeit. Wir sind also im Auftrag der Schule hier… Sie… sie dürfen uns nichts antun!", antwortete Draco sofort, während er sich unbewußt schützend vor Hermine stellte.

„Wagst du es mir Befehle zu erteilen, Mensch?" Zarnone herrschte den Blonden nun an. Binnen von Sekunden hatte sich seine dunkle, ruhige Stimme in ein tosendes Unwetter verwandelt. Der zweite Zentaur stand hinter ihm und sah wortlos dem Geschehen zu, das sich direkt vor seinen Augen abspielte.

„Ich gebe keine Befehle… Ich…versuche nur zu erklären, warum wir hier sind…", erwiderte Draco, während er sehr penibel auf die Wahl seiner Worte achtete. Hermine, die sich an seinen Rücken presste, zitterte vor Aufregung so stark, dass selbst Draco leicht davon angesteckt wurde. „Wir haben den Wald nicht freiwillig betreten!"

„Das tut nun nichts zur Sache, Mensch. Ihr seid hier und schon alleine diese Tatsache ist eine Missachtung unseres Volkes! Wir haben Dumbledore vor Jahren angedroht, dass wir keine weiteren Verstöße gegen unsere Auflagen eurer Rasse gegenüber dulden werden."

„Aber Zarone, sie haben doch gesagt, dass sie nicht freiwillig in den Wald gekommen sind. Was haben sie also bewusst getan, was wir maßregeln müssten? Ich denke nicht…", sagte der zweite Zentaur plötzlich und trat während dessen neben den Dunklen.

„Tamil, Seit still…", unterbrach Zarone ihn jedoch und warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. „Sie sind lange nicht mehr in dem Alter, in dem sie sinnlosen Befehlen folgen müsste. Sie hätten selbst entscheiden können, ob sie herkommen, oder es bleiben lassen…"

„Wir sind wirklich nicht freiwillig hier…", brach es nun aus Hermine hervor, die immer noch verängstigt über Dracos Schulter blickte. „Bitte! Seid gnädig und lasst uns gehen! Wir werden auch bestimmt nicht wieder kommen…"

„Gnade? Woher nimmst du den Irrglauben, dass wir Gnade für euch haben würden, Menschenfrau?" Zarone lachte kurz und grässlich auf. „Ihr habt gegen unsere Regeln verstoßen und dafür gibt es keine Gnade…"

„Was habt ihr mit uns vor?", rief Draco angriffslustig. Immer mehr merkte er, wie die ungerechte Art des Zentauren ihn innerlich zur Weißglut trieb.

„Pass auf, was du sagst, Mensch! Sonst wirst du schneller als du willst erleben, was passiert, wenn man sich mit Zentauren anlegt!" Zarones Stimme bebte vor Wut. „Los Tamil, leg ihnen Fesseln an. Wir nehmen sie mit!"

Doch noch bevor der helle Zentaur sich rühren konnte, hatte Draco seinen Zauberstab gezogen und ihn auf die beiden Wesen gerichtet, die halb Mensch, halb Tier waren.

„Oh nein, bestimmt nicht. Jetzt reicht es mir! Wir haben mehrfach erklärt, warum wir hier sind und um Verzeihung gebeten…. Ihr werdet uns nicht mitnehmen." Hermine blickte ihn überrascht von der Seite an. „Ihr tut gerade so, als ob ihr die Herren dieses Waldes seinen würdet. Wenn ihr auch nur einen Meter näher kommt, dann werde ich genauso wenig Gnade walten lassen, wie ihr es vorhattet."

Er blickte in die wütenden, aber auch sichtlich überraschten Gesichter der Zentauren.

„Das wird dir noch leid tun, Mensch!", zischte Zarone und schnaubte wild vor Wut.

„Bestimmt nicht…", antwortete Draco lachend. „Wir werden nun langsam gehen und ihr zwei… Ihr rührt euch nicht von der Stelle. Sollte auch nur einer von euch versuchen uns zu folgen, dann werde ich von meinem Zauberstab gebrauch machen…"

„Glaubst du etwa, ich hätte Angst vor deiner Magie und dem Tod, den sie verbreitet?" Nun lachte Zarone… Angriffslustig machte er einen Schritt nach vorne.

Langsam drängte Draco Hermine zur Seite, so dass sie an dem Baum vorbei konnten und ging einige Schritte rückwärts. „Wer sagt, dass ich dich töten will…?", entgegnete der Blonde gelassen und Hermine war beeindruckt, wie er es in dieser Situation schaffte so kühl zu bleiben.

Dann wandte sich Draco kurz ihr zu. „Renn, wenn ich es dir sage…", flüsterte er so leise wie möglich und richtete im nächsten Moment seinen Blick wieder auf Zarone.

„Na, was willst du tun, junger Zauberer? Wirst du mir einen Pickel-Fluch auf den Hals jagen?"

Der Dunkle lachte laut.

„Viel besser…", zischte der Slytherin nun hinterhältig und schwang im nächsten Zug seinen Zauberstab.

Hermine konnte das überrascht und ängstliche Gesicht der Zentauren sehen. Ein blauer Blitz schoss aus der Spitze von Dracos Zauberstab hervor und raste auf die beiden zu. Sie hatten keine Chance, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Die nächsten Sekunden vergingen rasend schnell und trotzdem zogen sie wie in Zeitlupe an der Gryffindor vorbei. Auf den Rücken der Zentauren erschienen wie aus dem Nichts zwei Sattel, die sich fest um ihre Körper legten und es ihnen schwer machten, sich zu bewegen. Auf ihren Köpfen hatte Draco Pferdegeschirr herauf beschworen, dass sich jedoch perfekt ihren menschlichen Gesichtern anpasste. Gequält und wütend schrieen die beiden auf. Ihre Hinterläufe schlugen wild aus, während sie mit den Armen versuchte, sich von den Satteln zu befreien.

„LAUF!", rief Draco laut, während er sich umdrehte, die Hand der Gryffindor ergriff, die immer noch mit weit aufgerissenen Augen das bizarre Schauspiel beobachtet, das sich direkt vor ihren Augen abspielte. „NUN KOMM SCHON!"

Und dann erwachte auch Hermine aus ihrer Trance….

Sie rannten, als ob der Teufel persönlich hinter ihnen her wäre. Weder Hermine noch Draco merkten die Äste, die ihnen immer wieder ins Gesicht und auf die Arme schlugen und dort ihre Spuren hinterließen. Immer schneller hechteten sie durch das dunkle Dickicht und legten Meter für Meter den sonst so beschwerlichen Weg zum Schloss zurück.

Immer wieder hörte Hermine, wie das wütende Gebrüll Zarones hinter ihnen dichter kam. Scheinbar hatten sich die Zentauren von den Fesseln, die Draco ihnen auferlegt hatte, befreit und waren ihnen nun auf den Fersen.

Doch dann sahen sie die ersten Türme des Schlosses, die aus der Dunkelheit vor ihnen auftauchten.

Sie hatten es geschafft.

Immer noch rennend ließen sie die letzten Bäume des dunklen Waldes hinter sich und flüchteten sich auf das Schlossgelände.

Hermine wurde plötzlich langsamer.

„Ich…ich…kann nicht mehr…", keuchte sie, doch der Slytherin zog sie unbarmherzig weiter.

„Komm schon, wir sind hier noch nicht sicher…", schnaubte Draco, legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille und stützte sie, während sie weiter die letzten Meter bis zum Schlossportal zurücklegten.

Völlig außer Atem und schweißgebadet stürmten sie in die Eingangshalle, wo die große Standuhr zur vollen Stunde schlug.

Und hier liefen sie direkt in die Arme von Filch und Dumbledore…

**TBC!**

**Und wieder ein Cliff... Ich weiß, ich könnte mich auch langsam die Cliff-Queen nennen! ;-) Aber ich habe schon einige Seiten des neuen Kapitels geschrieben und gebe Gas, es schnell fertig zu stellen!**

**Ein Review bitte noch, ein Reveiw bitte noch:-) **

**Schankedön!**


End file.
